


I Dare You To Stop Me

by Severus1snape



Series: Drarry Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Challenges, Falling In Love, Fun, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Housepoints, Humiliation, Inter-House Unity, Interhouse, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Partygame, Top Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Headmistress McGonagall forbids students to hex each other, between classes after the war out of fear that someone will get even with the children of former Death Eaters, the students need another way to cope with the stress they are under while trying to study for their NEWTS. What better way than to challenge the other houses using sexual undertones for points for their bravery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Way To Cope

**Author's Note:**

> I´ll soon be running out of COMPLETED stories, and will then be posting WIPs instead, I hope my new followers will come find me and still follow me. Yay, so excited! Does not follow canon HP completely.  
> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I simply use the characters to have fun. I make no money from this.
> 
> Posted on May 11th, 2016.
> 
> My amazing Beta Tim is doing an awesome job, making this more readable for me! <3  
> Chapters: 1-8 are now betaed!

The Great Hall fell silent the moment the former head of Gryffindor House rose to her feet to address them after the sorting of the new first years. The students were excited to be back, to be able to return and not worry about Voldemort anymore, to meet up with friends or quarrel with foes, and to eat like kings and queens every day. The lessons and the schoolwork that followed, they would have to live with.

 

Harry caught Ron´s eyes and they shared a grin. They were glad another Order member was running Hogwarts, just in case anyone had any ideas. “This year I am proud to present to you all: an eighth year at Hogwarts. Those who were all in their seventh year of schooling last year have all agreed to return to sit their NEWTS.” Headmistress McGonagall paused, “With the most unfortunate exception of two students from that year we lost in the war: Miss Lavender Brown and Mr. Vincent Crabbe. May they rest in peace.” Her eyes first lingered on the Gryffindors then on the Slytherins.

 

“The war has ended and Voldemort is gone,” her eyes caught sight of Harry´s green ones, causing the teen to blush as everyone else began to cheer and whistle. McGonagall gestured for silence after some time had passed. Harry was glad; he didn´t think he would ever get used to the attention.

 

“As of such, there is a new rule that I ask you all to uphold.” Her stern stare went across the students, most shuddered. “There will be no hexing when out of class in the hallways. You are allowed to practice in classrooms, naturally, or back in your dorms and common rooms. The war is over and those who should be punished for their crimes have been, so I will not have my students take vengeance on each other for whatever reason.” Her eyes lingered between Slytherin and Gryffindor the most when speaking those words.

 

“Special necessities have been made to make sure any student who disobeys this rule will be caught and punished. It does not matter if the hex is a Bat Bogey or the Cruciatus curse; there will be no hexes.” She cleared her throat when the students began to protest.

 

“We are a few months away from the war, and emotions are running high still. We have lost family members, colleagues, friends, and neighbors. It will take time to recover fully and until then, this rule _shall_ exist.” Harry met Ron´s eyes knowingly and offered a soft look in return since he could not pat his friend`s shoulder from across the table. Hermione rested her head on her boyfriend´s shoulder instead.

 

“Good. Now, the eighth year students will not be allowed on the Quidditch team, since this year is a single exception and the changing the rules for the Hogwarts´ House Cup is out of the question. I´m sorry.” She let the houses complain for a few minutes to get it out of their systems; she really did wish she could have seen another game with Harry as the Gryffindor Seeker.

 

“We have some considerable changes to the teaching staff this year. Most of you know the professors, however, for the benefit of the first years, I will introduce every professor in turn.” She waited for the silence to restore itself once more. “The returning professors include Aurora Sinistra who teaches Astronomy.” The dark-skinned younger professor waved.

 

“Bathsheba Babbling is in charge of Ancient Runes.” The middle-aged witch with short blonde hair nodded firmly to the crowd.

 

“Cuthbert Binns will be teaching you History of Magic.” The male ghost didn´t react to his name being called, and most students groaned in disapproval of having him teach still.

 

“Filius Flitwick is our Charms professor and also Head of Ravenclaw House.” The part goblin smiled and waved. 

 

“Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout.” The plump witch smiled broadly and nodded shyly.

 

“Rolanda Hooch will be your flying instructor.” The short grey-haired witch winked at the crowd.

 

McGonagall paused before the next name, “Sybill Trelawney runs Divination classes.” More students groaned as the confused female stood and nearly fell backward before Hooch helped her back to her seat.

 

McGonagall looked pleased with what she was about to say. “Now, onto the new staff members. I have the honor of presenting one of my own former house members and an Order member, nonetheless.” The excited voices began talking louder and louder and eyes were searching around the Hall to find that special someone. Several even glanced at Harry as if he would be the new professor. Harry shook his head at that. “Our Care of Magical Creatures professor is Charlie Weasley.” Ron`s brother entered the Hall then to cheers and howls, even some of the Slytherins clapped. Ron sent his brother a scowl, he had not told him anything about this, and judging from the identical scowl on Ginny`s face, she didn`t know either. It didn`t take long before they both grinned: their brother was a professor.

 

“All right settle down. Our new Muggle Studies Professor is someone I had not thought would ever consider teaching here. I know Dumbledore had been trying to convince her for years due to her background knowledge as a pureblood witch and a widower of a muggle-born husband. She can offer us the best of both worlds.” Harry´s heart raced when he spotted Andromeda Tonks and he had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. This would be so good for Meda, Harry´s nickname for the woman who was raising Teddy, who was Harry´s godson. _What happens to Teddy now?_ Then He caught sight of the tiny boy on Meda´s arm, who started wailing at the applause when the aging witch took her seat.

 

Teddy kept on screaming and someone shouted to cast a silencing spell on the boy, which made McGonagall stare so coldly the Hufflepuff 6th-year flinched. Harry met Meda´s apologetic eyes silently begging him to take the boy knowing that Harry was always the only one to calm down Teddy unless they wanted to wait half an hour for the screaming to stop. Harry nodded and the sigh Andromeda offered was barely visible, but Harry noticed.

 

Harry rose and everyone stared as if the Savior had better things to do than to waste his time in the presence of a bawling infant. When Harry walked towards the Head table, murmurs of conversations began. Their new Muggle Studies professor rose and handed Harry the boy, who immediately nuzzled into him and fell asleep. To explain to those who were unaware, she said, “It seems convenient for an old woman to have the godfather of my grandchild in the same school, thank you, Harry.” Harry beamed and tightened his grip, not many 18-year-old males would want to be caught dead with such a small drooling pink raisin, but Harry loved his role and his godson.

 

“Of course, Meda,” he answered and carried Teddy with him back to his stunned housemates, well, Ron and Hermione had met Teddy once before of course.

 

Harry could have sworn that McGonagall wiped away a tear before continuing her flow of words. She cleared her throat. “The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor House will be another Weasley, just to add to the confusion amongst the students.” The headmistress laughed, “Paving every essential test from the Ministry, and as a former student of mine and now a very dear friend, well, I present to you, Professor Weasley.”

 

This time when the door opened both Ginny and Ron stood up with their mouths hanging open. “MOM?” They yelled in unison. Molly Weasley walked in with her head held high, proudly taking her seat at the head table as all her three children present stared in confusion. “Yes,” McGonagall chuckled, “A lovely surprise if I do say so myself.”

 

“Right. Our last positions to be filled are Head of Slytherin House and your Potions professor. This person is someone who also passed the necessary tests and has the exceptional experience with Potions. I must admit when he applied I was very much surprised.” Her sternness was back. “I ask all of you to give him a fair chance. He has made mistakes in the past, as we all have.We must look forward and rebuild our school and our world in unison. It was what Professor Dumbledore always wanted and so do I. We are all human beings, and we all make our choices in life and must learn to deal with the consequences of those choices for the rest of our days.”

 

With that, Lucius Malfoy in all his glory and free-of-Azkaban-because-of-Harry´s-testimony glided in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, meeting two sets of eyes. One he smiled proudly at; his son who smirked and accepted the congratulations from his housemates. The other, Harry Potter, to whom he nodded curtly, and Harry nodded back. They had agreed on a truce, ever since Harry had witnessed on the elder Malfoy`s behalf and Lucius had thanked him in private and offered Harry an open invitation to the Manor, should he so wish, and any favor he could possibly want.

 

War changes people, sometimes for the worse sometimes for the better. Lucius Malfoy knew getting along with Harry was his only chance to recover from the humiliation and social downfall his actions during the war had cost his family.

 

“That`s it then, let`s eat. Bon appetit.” She sat down, and the tables filled with delicious meals and drinks and the chattering began.

 

*

 

Putting this many teenagers together in one school studying for their NEWTs, and taking away one of the often harmless and most used ways to let off steam, was unwise. Yet this was the reality, as their Headmistress explained when she caught a group of 8th year Slytherins and Ravenclaws about to duel in the corridor three weeks later after dinner.

 

“Might I suggest that you find another way to challenge each other? Perhaps a chess tournament, sports, or another game.” She said before leaving them behind to part ways. 

 

Anthony Goldstein grinned at his housemates. “I´ll explain in our common room, come on.” The idea had simply come walked into his mind and he was sure his friends would approve.

 

*

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Su Li asked.

 

“Of course it is; it´s bloody brilliant,” Kevin Entwhistle exclaimed. “Let´s get to inviting the others. I´ll round up the Gryffindor boys.” He went to get started.

 

“I`ll take the Slytherin males then,” said the braver Terry Boot.

 

“Heads for Hufflepuff girls,” Mandy Brocklehurst beamed.

 

“Hufflepuff boys are mine then,” Michael Corner stated. “You take the Slytherin girls Li, you´re friends with Bulstrode.” She nodded.

 

“That leaves Gryffindor girls. Lisa, can you do that?” Goldstein asked Lisa Turpin who agreed. “This will be brilliant.”

 

*

 

It was Friday night at eight and even though every year below 8th year had curfews at nine, the 8th years were free to stay up if they wanted; they were all of age anyway so it called for special circumstances. They were in the new and improved Room of Requirement on the 7th floor and Goldstein looked around. “Right, thank you all for coming here tonight. I had this idea when the Headmistress took away our privilege to duel with each other, and we all know we need _something_ to cope with this year.” He glanced around as most nodded.

 

“Most of us know each other by last names only, so why don´t we take a minute to get familiar and I´ll explain more. I have taken the liberty to have name tags made, you should bring these every Friday if you come back. I´ll call your names and you come up here to fetch your tag.”

 

More nodding and Goldstein began with his own house. One by one, they came forth when hearing their name so the others could see their faces. “Terry Boot. Michael Corner. Kevin Entwhistle. Morag McDougal. Stephen Cornfoot. Anthony Goldstein (that`s me). Mandy Brocklehurst. Padma Patil. Su Li. Lisa Turpin. And last but not least Luna Lovegood has been allowed to join our year because of her advanced knowledge and work with the Order of the Phoenix last year.”

 

“On to Hufflepuff then. Hannah Abbott. Susan Bones. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Wayne Hopkins. Megan Jones. And Ernie Macmillan.”

 

“Gryffindor House is next. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan. Neville Longbottom. Parvati Patil. Hermione Granger. And yet another brilliant witch, who was permitted to move a year ahead, Ginny Weasley.

 

“Last ones, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.” Everyone glanced around in search of blond hair but found none.

 

“Professor Malfoy requested to see him tonight, he couldn´t get away without letting his father know about this.” Zabini explained.

 

“Right. We´ll move on then. Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise Zabini. Gregory Goyle. Theodore Nott. Daphne Greengrass. And Tracey Davis. That´s everyone. I´m glad you all could be here, let me-” Goldstein was cut off as the doors opened and Draco Malfoy walked casually inside and was met by Goldstein, who gave him the nametag.

 

“I already know my name, thank you,” the snide remark sounded and most laughed.

 

“Just take the fucking tag, Malfoy,” Ron stated, and the blond did after a moment of staring and raised brows, and then he sat down beside Blaise.

 

“Great. McGonagall told us to find another thing to do; a game, which I have for us. It is something that calls for physical bravery, endurance, and naturally, House Points.”

 

“What is it?” The very excited voice of Ginny asked she was so ready for this!

 

“It´s a muggle game called ´I dare you to stop me.´ I have here a muggle deck of playing cards with the numbers 1 until 3 in all four colors. Hufflepuffs will be Clubs, Ravenclaws Spades, Gryffindors Hearts, and Slytherin Diamonds. If you look at the back, you will see a board with the correct descriptions and the tally telling us which house has the most points at all times. There are spells on it to prevent cheating of course.”

 

Murmurs began rising but Goldstein tried to silence them. “What do you mean when you say physical bravery?” The question came from Hermione Granger and everyone stilled.

 

“I´m so glad you asked that Granger. It´s the essential element of this game. I will draw the first card of the deck,” and showing it to the room, “3 of Clubs, which means that I need a Hufflepuff up here.” Megan Jones rose to her feet first and walked to Goldstein with everyone´s eyes resting on the brown haired girl.

 

“Now you get to pick a card. If it´s a club it goes back into the deck since it´s your own house.” She picked the 2 of Diamonds. “The number is not important, only the suit, or in this case, the house. Now, you get to pick someone from Slytherin, but I should warn you ahead before you make your pick. Your job, Jones, will be to get your opponent to say ´STOP.´ You can use any part of your body you want and, you can use words. However, no violence or spitting and no wands allowed. For example, you could walk up to them, rub against them, insult, moan, touch, and if you´re really brave, kiss or more.” 

 

Everyone´s eyes widened and a few whistled. Each round, you will have 15 minutes in total. Everyone can watch or not as they please, as long as the audience stays quiet. On the line is 50 House Points per round. If your opponent doesn`t say ´STOP´within the 15 minutes then their house gets the points. If they do say ´STOP` then your house gets the points. Simple. Any couples among us might want to agree on basic rules between themselves if they have any during this game.” He flicked his wand, and a selection of beer, wine, and snacks appeared on every table.

 

Goldstein left Jones with a final parting instruction, “Oh – and it`s up to you whether you select a male or female opponent. Fewer limits make for more fun!” Jones bit her lip but nodded, she could do this. Goldstein sat down and Jones stared at the Slytherins, some looked excited, others bored, but most looked neutral.

 

“Nott,” she stated, and the tall thin and rat-like pureblood stood and walked casually with a smirk on his face towards the half-blood. He sat down on the couch that Goldstein had conjured with his arms resting on the back of it. The beautiful dark haired girl winked at her housemates and chose her strategy.

 

“How is your father holding up in Azkaban these days?” Nott`s eyes narrowed warningly, but she braced herself and moved towards him. “Not in the mood to chat I take it? Pity.” Snickers were heard, and Goyle hurled an insult but was silenced by Goldstein. She sat down next to the male and moved closer, causing the other to flinch involuntarily. “I smell bad, do I?” More snickers from the crowd. “Maybe I taste better, would you like to find out?” She pushed her wrist under his nose and he looked like he was about to bite it off if she let it rest there for much longer.

 

“Don´t make me vomit, half-breed,” Nott spat at her. The Slytherins cheered, which caused Jones to laugh and lean in. She met his eyes before grabbing his face and licking him from his chin to his eye. “STOP! That´s disgusting! Now I´ll have to shower, you filthy half-breed.”

 

The Hufflepuffs cheered seeing their score gain 50 points. For the first time, they were in the lead with something.

***


	2. Let The Games Begin

The further we get with the game, the more points the winning house can collect; meaning, that if a house has 250 points and is beaten, the winning house gets every last point plus an additional 50 points,” Goldstein explained while picking the next card, and excited murmurs could be heard around the room. Nobody really had that much to drink, seeing that it was the first time they played the game.

 

“Ace of Diamonds. Oh, and there is a rule which states that you can only use a student once in one night as a _challenger,_ however, you can _target_ the same student endlessly.”

 

The Slytherins looked at each other in order to decide who their next challenger would be, when Goyle rose and walked up to Goldstein to draw the card of the targeting house. Three of Hearts; and Goyle scanned the Gryffindor group and suddenly laughed aloud. “ _Weasley,”_ he said loud and clearly, and the Slytherins snickered.

 

Challenging Harry Potter´s ex-girlfriend seemed like a perfect start of their game. They approved.

 

Ginny let go of Dean´s hand, and he nodded firmly and gave his girlfriend a soft look when she rose and put down her drink on the table. She drew in a deep breath of air before turning around to walk toward the couch.

 

Goyle laughed again before speaking. “Wrong Weasley,” and the murmurs stopped at once.

 

“Well, I´m the only-“ Ginny froze in mid-sentence, and turned her head to her older brother, who was still whispering with Harry and Hermione. Everybody was now looking their way and Hermione looked up then sensing every pair of eyes on her, causing the two males to follow suit.

 

“Er, Ron, you´re… you´re up,” Ginny said in a small voice and sat back down, looking nervously around the room. The Slytherins were all howling with laughter by now, but as usual, Ron and Harry were clueless. Well, this time they _did_ have an excuse since they had been busy.

 

Ron grinned and glanced at the center of the room. His face fell and his smile faltered when seeing Goyle standing there, grinning stupidly at him. “W-what?” Ron squeaked out, causing the Slytherins to laugh louder still.

 

“Get your arse up here, Weasley. Unless you give up beforehand?” Goyle challenged the redhead, who looked redder in the face than his hair by now. Ron rose to the challenge, not knowing how he managed to get his feet to carry him to the couch, but they did, and he took a seat.

 

Goyle was still grinning when he sat down beside Ron, he was still grinning when he moved closer, and closer until they actually touched. Ron kept his face grim while staring at the wall behind the Hufflepuffs once Goyle leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Do you give up, Weasley?” His hot breath tickled Ron´s neck and he shivered out of disgust.

 

“Fuck off, Snake,” he spat, and his own house cheered him on. He offered them a small smile in return. Ron felt Goyle shifting closer, his broad chest pushing against Ron´s shoulder; he kept his breathing even. A hand landed on his knee. “WHAT THE FUCK GOYLE?” he yelled, but the hand stayed where it was.

 

“Do you give up now?” The snake had the nerve to ask. Ron gulped and swallowed, before shaking his head. Goyle smirked then. The hand very slowly began to move. It was _dragged_ tightly across Ron´s leg, then his thigh. Ron shifted uncomfortably; his breathing came in fast heaves. He looked down, it wouldn´t be long before the hand would reach his groin, surely Goyle would stop first?

 

“STOP,” Ron yelled an inch before the hand groped his cock, and he stood and shook his body with disgust. “Oh _god,_ that´s… you nearly touched my dick, you freak!” The room was alive with laughter.

 

“Who cares, we won.” Goyle shrugged and went to join the Slytherin table once more. He high fived Blaise when the board changed scores. _Hufflepuff 50, Ravenclaw 0, Slytherin 50, Gryffindor 0._

 

“Sorry,” Ron muttered to his housemates when he rejoined them.

 

“It´s okay, mate,” Harry stated. “We all have our limits.” Ron downed a beer and opened another, and took a large swig and shuddered.

 

“I don´t mind gays, of course not, but Goyle touching _me_ like that. Ugh, that´s…” Harry laughed and nodded in understanding, and then they were interrupted by Goldstein.

 

“Right. Two of Spades: so we´ll need to see a Ravenclaw challenger this time.” Luna immediately walked to the couch and sat down. She smiled when Goldstein handed her the cards and she drew the last of the Diamonds.

 

“Malfoy,” she said, with only a moment of thought and Malfoy twitched, but confidently smirking he walked to the couch also to take a seat.

 

“Hello Draco,” Luna´s dreamy sweet voice said as if she wanted a proper introduction.

 

Malfoy cringed his nose. “Lovegood,” he drawled, sounding as bored as he could, before resting his arm on the back of the couch casually. Nott and Blaise cheered him on.

 

Luna didn´t even hesitate before she moved like a lion on the hunt, and seconds later, she was on top of Malfoy who yelped in surprise. He wanted to throw her off, it was appalling having her straddle his lap, but the cheering form the Ravenclaws and the support of his own housemates stopped him from doing just that. He took a deep breath and met her challenging eyes.

 

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

 

The voices in the room exploded when the other students were watching Luna snog the Prince of Slytherin. His hands wanted to grab her and push her to the floor in disgust, and he didn´t return her kiss, of course, he wouldn´t, it was fucking Lovegood.

 

Then…

 

Then he lost it when she had the nerve to deepen the kiss. He pushed her away roughly, but she didn´t fall to the floor, he didn´t think _that_ was a wise move in this particular company: he made sure she stood. “Stop…” he said, before making gagging noises too inappropriate for any Malfoy. “Your tongue was in my mouth, how dare you?!”

 

Luna simply snickered, “Yeah, but I won, didn´t I?” She winked at him before returning to her table to wild cheers. She had just earned her house 100 points and made sure Malfoy lost 50.

 

This was a good deal indeed.

 

Malfoy turned when hearing Potter laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair. Their eyes met and Harry had the nerve to keep laughing. Malfoy huffed, scowled and stared angrily back. The intensity of Potter´s stare eventually made the blond turn away. _That´s right Malfoy, you´re a coward, we are so going to slaughter Slytherin House in this competition._ And just like that, Harry decided to go all-in to ridicule Malfoy further. He was so going down.

 

Goldstein was still laughing when presenting the Ace of Hearts card and Seamus practically ran to the center of the room. “Yeah, let´s do this!” the Irish lad yelled excitedly. He grinned and waved to his mates. With the Two of Spades, Seamus picked out Susan Bones, who walked slowly, yet determinedly forward.

 

*

 

Harry had to admit it had been a fantastic Friday night. Even after Seamus had lost their points when Susan allowed herself to be snogged and groped for 15 minutes. Two more couples had gone at it; Su LI had challenged Parvati Patil and lost, and Macmillan had won over Goldstein.

 

Last night´s score ended up with Ravenclaw 0, Hufflepuff 100, Slytherin 0, and Gryffindor 150.

 

Gryffindor was so going to win at the end of this year, Harry would make sure of it, even if it was the last thing he would do, and if Malfoy went down in the middle of it all, that would be an added bonus .

 

*

 

“For today´s lesson we are going to study a spell that creates and controls water. It may not seem like a Dark arts curse, but if mastered correctly and in the wrong hands, It might very well be. Does anyone know a spell that does just that?” Professor Weasley asked her class of Slytherin and Gryffindor eighth years, while she was facing them on this Monday morning. So many eighth years had chosen the class that they had to divide them in two.

 

Several hands went into the air from Gryffindor, but the Slytherins all pretended that their time was worth more than this stupid spell. “Yes, Mr. Longbottom.”

 

“The Aguamenti spell,” he stated confidently. That earned him a snort from Draco Malfoy, who sat behind him in class, Neville turned around to flip him the finger outside the watch of the stern eye of their professor; several students laughed at Longbottom’s confidence. So much seemed to have changed after the war, although Malfoy was acting as nothing had changed at all.

 

“Shut up, Ferret,” Ron was fuming from his seat next to Neville.

 

“10 points from Gryffindor for name calling of another student,” professor Weasley said calmly. Ron whipped around so fast that he strained his neck in the process.

 

“Whaaat?” Ron whined at his mother.

 

She gave him the warning look before he added a ´Professor,´ and the Slytherins snickered when watching the redhead cower before his own mother. “Mr. Weasley, last time I checked this was my class to teach. Now, you can either sit back and let me by accepting my punishment or remove yourself from this classroom.”

 

Ron´s mouth fell open as he glared at Harry who simply shrugged; he shut it again and scowled. “Good choice. Now, while the answer is correct, that Aguamenti conjures water, it does not control it Mr. Longbottom, but keep trying.” She turned to Malfoy after that. “Mr. Malfoy, you seemed to have an answer to offer?”

 

The Gryffindors snickered at the blond being confronted with his ridicule of Neville, they were looking forward to hearing him make a fool out of himself. He cleared his throat. “I believe you´re looking for the Agua Erupto charm, Professor,” he said silkily and was rewarded for his efforts.

 

“10 points to Slytherin.” Students whispered all around. Had Ron´s mother actually taken points from Ron and given them to Malfoy? “The incantation is A-kwa-ee-RUCK-too, and the wand movements are triangular like this.” She showed it a couple of times before ordering the students to get up, spread out and practice the spell.

 

What seemed to be an easy enough spell to master turned out to be so difficult to manage that not even Hermione could do it correctly. “20 points to Slytherin for the first correctly performed spell today,” she said suddenly after 25 minutes, causing everyone to pause in their attempts and glance around to see the person she had just praised. “Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy, keep up the good work.” Malfoy didn´t even flinch when she placed her hand briefly on to his shoulder.

 

He smirked and nodded toward Professor Weasley. _At least one Weasley acknowledges my talents._ He thought to himself before performing the spell perfectly again, this time just to show off.

 

When the class ended shortly thereafter only a handful of students had learned the spell, though everyone was busy talking about what had happened today. It was as if the world had ended for Ron, he couldn´t _believe_ his mother had done that to him in front of everyone!

 

Harry felt bad for his best friend and he wanted to confront Malfoy for making a complete arse out of Ron; never mind that it might have been Ron´s own fault. He told his friends to go on ahead, that he had to speak to professor Weasley, and he did have a free period that neither Ron nor Hermione did now so they left without too much trouble.

 

Malfoy had also stayed behind after class when the professor had asked him and the room had emptied. Harry was leaning against the stone wall when Malfoy finally exited the classroom. “Oi, Malfoy,” Harry caught up with the blond when he walked straight past him.

 

“What do you want, Potter?” he drawled, not even stopping to find out until Harry put out his hand in front of Malfoy. They both stood there glaring at each other for a long while. “Potter, as much as I know you like looking at my handsome features, could you get on with it? I have other matters to attend to.”

 

“The only reason you´re free to attend to anything but Azkaban is that of me and my testimony, Malfoy!” Harry snapped without meaning to, but the blond always had a knack for getting Harry´s blood to boil.

 

Malfoy sneered in return. “Fuck you, Potter; my mother saved your life. And I didn´t rat you out when the Dark Lord –“

 

“And I already thanked you for that, you wanker! _You,_ on the other hand, didn´t bother to thank me for returning your wand to you; you just slammed your fucking mansion door in my face!” Harry was panting from the efforts to not just punch the ferret´s face.

 

Smirking when answering, “Is Potter jealous that I even have a mansion –“

 

“It´s not even yours, it´s your father´s, so just-“

 

“It will be when I marry.” He stood taller, “Along with a fortune.”

 

“Money can´t keep buying you friends Malfoy. Everyone knows what you are now, and what your family stands for.” Harry shot back. Malfoy tried to leave then, but Harry slammed him against the wall. “You listen to me you arsehole, you better stop thinking you own the school or –“

 

“Or what, Potter? Are you going to hex me? Go on then, give me your best shot. Let´s see, yet again, how everyone will support the Savior of our world, by letting him do whatever the hell he pleases, like fucking always!” Malfoy sneered angrily.

 

Harry let him go and Malfoy put his clothes back in order before speaking. “Your arse is mine come Friday, Potter, I´ll make you lose every last point your house has got.”

 

“Bring it, Malfoy.” Harry walked away and Malfoy waited a minute before moving toward his next class. _Saint Potter my arse, fucking wanker. I´ll make sure you lose if it´s the last thing I do._


	3. It´s Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You´re in trouble now Draco...

It was the first week of October before Harry knew it; that´s how fast the past week had gone by. The homework load had increased massively and Harry was mortified that he had to follow five NEWT level subjects: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures.

 

He _had_ to take potions; he wanted more than anything to become an Auror, so he had to pass that too. He could cope with an A, so he was struggling to keep that grade. He was happy with that until the Headmaster explained he had to receive an E on every exam, at the very least.

 

Thank Merlin, it was now Friday and he could forget about that, for the time being.

 

Harry planned to get hammered on beer and forget about responsibilities and plans for his future. He would live a little and he had earned it if anyway.

 

Having just finished an exhausting Transfiguration essay due Monday morning, he walked toward their secret meeting place, humming to himself and picturing possible ways to get Malfoy into trouble.

 

The bastard.

 

He really had hoped that the blond was too ashamed to show his face at school again after what his family had done during the war; not to mention what Malfoy himself had done. It wasn´t that Harry was sorry that he had saved him from being burned alive; Harry was not that cruel even if it was Malfoy of all people. But, Harry simply wished that he didn´t have to look at his fucking face every single day and be reminded of every casualty from the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Sure, it wasn´t Malfoy´s hand that cast the killing curses at his friends and family, but he had let _them_ inside the walls.

 

Harry knew, of course, that Malfoy had been pressured beyond anything to comply with his orders, barely knowing what he was doing. Harry had seen flashes of images Voldemort did not know he had let slip, whenever he was excited or angry enough to not shield it from Harry.

 

He knew that Malfoy had hated every single order he had been given, but he had done it anyway. Sure, it was under the threat of his parents´ lives, Harry had seen Voldemort torturing Malfoy´s mother until the blond caved and took over the torture session of innocent muggles himself.

 

And _that,_ was the only reason that Harry pitied Malfoy.

 

Harry´s parents were dead, _he_ didn´t have to endure that kind of thing. He supposed it was easy to sit back and judge Malfoy, while not having been in his shoes.

 

Harry had to admit that he didn´t know what he would have done if he were in Malfoy´s place.

 

*

 

An hour into the game and Harry was getting there. ´There´being the place where his body would no longer do what he wanted exactly like he wanted it to be done. The room was spinning every now and then, and he hadn´t paid any attention to the scores: all he knew is that Slytherin was now in front of the game.

 

Which he could not allow.

 

That´s the real reason why Harry jumped up and volunteered as the Challenger for Gryffindors brought a massive cheer from his housemates when their card was drawn.

 

There were now only three cards left: two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin.

 

Harry hesitated, took a deep breath and drew one. He grinned. _Slytherin. Your arse is mine Malfoy._

“Malfoy, get your tiny body up here.” The room went wild as Harry challenged the Malfoy heir. Harry met the grey orbs, and only swayed a little on the spot while trying to act not at all affected by the amount of beer he had consumed.

 

Harry blinked as he glanced towards the scoreboards. _Hufflepuff 0, Ravenclaw 0, Gryffindor 50 and Slytherin 400 fucking points._

 

“There´s nothing _tiny_ about my body, Potter,” he spat as he sat down on the black couch as the onlooking crowd laughed. Some were too drunk to pay attention, and others were randomly snogging, but about half the students were at least following the game with interest.

 

Harry blinked as he stared down at the sitting blond. He looked like he owned the damn place all over again. His legs slightly apart, back straight and proud, one arm leaning against the side of the couch casually.

 

He looked out of place in a room like this, with fellow students that were all half passed out by the drinks that kept coming, rumpled clothes from snogging sessions and so on. Even Hermione had been coaxed by Seamus and Ron to drink tonight, for the fun of it, the Irish had pushed until she caved.

 

He looked perfect.

 

And this was Malfoy for fuck´s sake. He shouldn’t be allowed to look perfect at all.

 

Which is why Harry had to do something about it, of course, whatever the cause.

 

Harry was used to doing things for a cause, so this was not that bad, he told himself as he joined Malfoy on the couch. ”If you plan on making me say ´stop´ by staring at me, then you might what to change your strategy. You already managed to give me four minutes.”

 

Harry blinked twice before realising what Malfoy meant. _Fuck, four minutes already passed by, I only have eleven left to steal his points._ He had to work quickly now.

 

Harry leaned closer and noticed Malfoy stiffen his body but those who were merely watching them would not have noticed. “Are you ready Malfoy?” Harry whispered and almost heard the other´s strong heartbeat.

 

Before Malfoy could give his answer, Harry grinned, met his eyes and let his hand wander from Malfoy´s right shoulder, across his muscled chest, his firm abs, slim hips. When Harry´s hand squeezed down on Malfoy´s cock the room burst with voices, yelling to either Harry or Draco to keep going to win.

 

Harry heard Malfoy draw in a deep undignified gasp of air when his hand had groped his groin. “I was right: tiny.” Harry grinned, and his housemates went crazy, Seamus almost fell over from laughing so hard.

 

Malfoy gritted his teeth. “Of course, it would be when you´re touching it, Potter,” he drawled as he tried to control himself from getting hard.

 

“Seven minutes left,” someone yelled excitedly.

 

The sound of a zipper silenced the room abruptly. “Potter, what the fuck –“

 

Harry had to win over the bastard, whatever the price he had to pay. He killed Voldemort; surely touching a dick would be fine. He had one himself, which he touched quite often, in fact.

 

“You know the word, Malfoy-“

 

“In your dreams, Potter,” he spat as he willed his mind to tell his cock to not – too late.

 

The minute Harry´s hand clamped down on Malfoy´s prick he felt it harden. Harry´s snorted and twisted his hand, causing Malfoy to growl. “You like that, do you, Ferret?” The sneer Harry received in return was worth everything. Harry laughed and twisted his body around and slipped to the floor, kneeling in front of Malfoy.

 

“Fuck yeah, Harry, you show that Slytherin scum who´s the man!” Dean and Seamus both shouted in encouragement and Harry gave them a grin before opening Malfoy´s pants, making sure the others wouldn´t be able to see Malfoy´s disgusting prick.

 

There were _some_ rules to the game about dignity: no showing off intimate body parts to the crowd out of respect for the participants. Goldstein cast a blurring charm, as the only one allowed a wand in the room so that if Malfoy´s cock did appear out in the open, no one would be able to actually see it. The charm would be like a cover-up, and the onlooker would only see a fluffy cloud surrounding the said body part.

 

“Four minutes-“

 

“Is all I need,” Harry finished before freeing the cock and again the room went crazy. Even though they could see nothing they knew what was happening.

 

_Well, what the fuck? His prick was not what I expected. It´s kind of thick and long. And the head looks all red, swollen and angry. Huh, maybe I don´t mind… Stop it, it´s Malfoy´s prick… which is… pretty, like the rest of him…_

Harry blinked and before his mind would say crazy shit again, he had to do something to stop that, he leaned down and offered the pretty prick a warm house to stay in. “Fucking hell, Potter, you bastard…” Harry hummed around the dick in his mouth.

 

His lips and tongue seemed to know which way to go on their own and Harry sucked, not caring the others could see him kneeling. Of course, they could only see the fluffy cloud of the charm on his face while his head was bobbing up and down the divine dick. _Oh god, he tastes amazing, I want to taste his cum. STOP THAT, you sick bastard, it´s still Malf-_

Malfoy gave a soft moan, and Harry sucked harder. He had a game to win. That was the reason he was doing this, and not because he had a sudden craving for salty drops of -.

 

“God damn it – STOP!” Harry sucked one last time, before releasing the cock with a pop and meeting the grey orbs.

 

Harry grinned and licked his lips. Malfoy tucked himself in before dressing again. “Fucking bastard,” he said before leaving Harry and the room behind.

 

Harry laughed as he noticed the change of the scoreboards.

 


	4. The Wrong Way

 

”Harry, that was brilliant man! Never knew you had it in you.” Dean clapped Harry´s back excitedly before Neville and Seamus sniggered again.

 

“I can´t believe you just went down on Malfoy, Harry.” Neville´s face was beet-red.

 

“Yeah, got to catch him; forgot something,” Harry ducked his head and darted out the room when Seamus finally spoke.

 

“Guess he liked what Malfoy had to offer,” the Irish howled with laughter at his own joke, before downing another beer and snogging the nearest female.

 

*

 

Harry ran, he had no idea where he was going or why he was trying to find Malfoy. _Of course I do. It´s to finish off the humiliation, it´s not fair he gets to run and hide like that._

“Oi, Malfoy!” he shouted when spotting his blond hair on the second floor finally, heavily panting. Even though he had plenty of practice on a broom, he was pants at running, it´d been years since he ran away from Dudley´s gang after all.

 

“Get out of my face, Pothead,” Malfoy spat as he rounded another corner, clearly trying to escape. _Like hell, you are Ferret._ Harry´s grinned at absolutely nothing but caught up with the other and practically jumped in front of him to block his way.

 

It worked, too, because the Slytherin came to a halt, sneering and going for his wand. Harry was too quick for him, and he grabbed hold of Malfoy´s right wrist. He winced as Harry pulled, which resulted in Malfoy being chest to chest with Harry for a brief moment, before the blond stepped away to get some personal space, only to meet the stone wall.

 

Harry smiled evilly and stepped closer until their bodies almost touched.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Potter!?”

 

“Such a dirty little mouth, Ferret. Does your father know? Oh, I guess you lost… _touch_ … lately, huh?”

 

“Fuck you,” Malfoy fought to get loose but failed and Harry laughed. His eyes looking over the Malfoy heir´s body before speaking.

 

“You would love that, wouldn´t you?” Harry moved closer so that his hip was bumping into Malfoy´s groin, “We all saw that earlier. Mm, you just, _loved_ it, when I sucked you.”

 

“You were born to kneel before others Potter, who wouldn´t hav-“

 

“A compliment. Tut. That´s so unlike you.” Harry´s free hand went through Malfoy´s locks, causing the older male to glare.

 

“I was telling you, that you belong on the floor, beneath others,” Malfoy corrected but was cut off by Harry´s laugh.

 

“Really, you want to top?" Harry mocked. "I´ll keep that in mind in case I ever run out of females, and my option will have to be... male.” Harry´s eyes glinted with pride over his act in front of the Slytherin, it was going better than he had expected. “Are you a virgin Malfoy? Is your hole, nice and tight. Mm?”

 

“You´re disgusting, Potter, I don´t do men!”

 

“Well, you wouldn´t be the one doing most of it at first, not really.” Harry´s finger ran down Malfoy´s cheek and over the masculine jaw. _Time for the kill._ “I´ll be gentle taking you for the first time because I know how _fragile_ you are beneath your mask.”

 

Malfoy was struggling to free himself and his face was all red and bothered by the efforts. He looked so not-Malfoy like right now, and Harry took pride in being the reason for that. Harry shifted and his smile broadened. _Maybe Malfoy´s redness was not because of that._

Harry leaned in to perfect the humiliation. “You´re turned on by this, you naughty boy.”

 

“Enough! You´re fucking pathetic, Potter. Just because you killed the Dark Lord-“

 

“Voldemort.” Harry took pleasure in seeing Malfoy flinch.

 

“-doesn´t give you the right to manhandle others whenever the hell you want.” Malfoy was furious. “Why don´t you go bother somebody else, you fucking twat, or get back on your knees and swallow my cum like the good little whore you are?” Malfoy challenged.

 

Harry pulled away, clearly shocked at Malfoy´s sudden confidence. He had wanted to make Malfoy pay, he didn´t know why. Well, he did, because of the war, of course. Now, seeing the blond like this, cornered and actually challenging him, yelling straight at his face, was killing the mood.

 

“Yeah, I didn´t think so, Potter. It´s all _talk_ with you. That´s the way it has always been, and how it will always be.” Malfoy made sure his clothes were in order before speaking up again: “Even if I was gay, or bi, I would not lower myself to your kind.”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _You´re_ the Death Eater, not me!”

 

Malfoy smirked. “Oh, Potter.” Harry did not like that tone. “You´re dirty; a half-breed.” Malfoy took a step closer, “If you were good-looking, then maybe I wouldn´t care about that, sexually, that is. _If_ I were into men.” He huffed and stood up taller.

 

“Come off it, Malfoy, I heard you. You were bloody moaning when I sucked you. You stopped me because you were going to burst!”

 

“Hardly. I stopped you because it was a pathetic attempt to blow me, something even an imbecile should have been able to do. You lick and suck - it´s not like it´s that complicated.” He sneered and glanced down Harry´s body, “Well, I rest my case,” he said before turning to leave.

 

He had expected Malfoy to use the ´bloodline´ card, hell, he even knew Malfoy would use the ´not gay´ one, but Merlin be damned if he was going to insinuate he was a bad blow! He yanked Malfoy back and pushed him roughly into the nearest alcove. Malfoy hissed in annoyance. “Drop your pants, Malfoy.”

 

The blond´s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Why would I do that?” He asked when he had recovered.

 

Harry leaned in to whisper. “Because I´ll finish what I started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like it.


	5. The Game Is Set

 

Malfoy leaned back casually and smirked. “Never thought I´d live to see the day where Harry Potter would beg to suck my cock. I guess I should feel, honored is it? Well, I´ve got news for you, Potter, I can have head every fucking time of the day I want. so I would never lower myself to be soiled by your lips. Nobody can be  _that_  desperate.”

 

Malfoy enjoyed watching the fire burn in Potter´s eyes; as always it brought him so much satisfaction. In reality, it was what made his days at Hogwarts worth enduring. To witness Potter explode was the most intense experience Malfoy had ever had. And to be the one bringing Potter there, well, it brought him more power than he could ever describe to anyone really.

 

Harry gritted his teeth and growled his next words: “Stop pretending you didn´t get hard from my touch; stop fucking denying that I was so close to bringing you off that you chickened out of the game! So, you get head often, huh, then that just makes me all the better at sucking cock, doesn´t it?” Harry quirked his brow suggestively at the blond.

 

“What the hell are you on about now, Pothead?” Malfoy demanded.

 

“Well, it doesn´t take a genius to figure out: the more times you get blown the harder you will be to bring off because you´d have more control holding back your load. So, naturally, that would mean, since I managed to do almost that before you stopped me, you´re either lying about the number of times someone sucks you-“

 

“I´m not lying, Potter,” he drawled.

 

“-or, I´m excellent at pleasuring you. Which means I win the game.” Harry folded his arms over his chest and waited expectantly for Malfoy to retort.

 

“What game are you babbling about, Potter? The inter-house drinking game was-“

 

“I´m referring to  _our_  game, Malfoy; the game that has always been between us. To win; to beat each other in any form of competition.”

 

Malfoy sneered before Harry spoke again. “Of course, there is a third possibility.” He grinned.

 

“And just what would that be?” Malfoy regretted the question as soon as he saw Harry´s amused facial features.

 

“That you´re a minute-man.”

 

Malfoy thrust his wand out his sleeve within a second and pressed it against Harry´s masculine neck. “Don´t you fucking dare say that again, Potter. If I hear one word of that shit about around the hallways, I´ll hunt you down and-”

 

“Prove it then, or I´ll talk. I killed Voldemort; I think I can manage a Malfoy.” Harry challenged and Malfoy huffed a little, his grey eyes boring into Harry´s green ones.

 

“You better swallow everything I give you, Potter.” Harry smirked when he heard those words. It was not because he would enjoy sucking Malfoy off, of course not. It was because Malfoy had caved, meaning Harry was one step closer to winning the game. Again, just like Quidditch.

 

“If you win and you can hold on longer, what do you want?” Harry asked Malfoy like it was the most normal everyday conversation one could be having.

 

Malfoy thought it over before answering. “When I win, you have to give me a blow job once a week for a month in the Slytherin dorm I share with the others, so my friends can watch you submit to me, just like any half-blood should.”

 

Harry grinned and nodded, “And when I win, minute-man, you get on your knees for me in the Astronomy tower at midnight tomorrow. Just the two of us, my cock in your mouth. You will enjoy it and you will swallow it all. Should you fail to do so, I get another the day after and another until you manage to complete the task.”

 

“You’re on, Potter. Now, get on your knees where you belong, half-blood.”

 


	6. This Sucks

Harry knelt in front of Draco and smirked inwardly at his luck. Malfoy was so going to lose this time. Harry couldn´t believe that Malfoy actually caved, the weakling. He didn´t have to look up to know that the other was staring down at him, but he did anyway, just to see Malfoy squirming. Harry had never seen the blond looking so out of order before in his life, and he took pleasure in knowing that he was the one causing this.

 

Malfoy looked away; he could not even keep eye contact. Harry snickered and let his hands find purchase in Malfoy´s pants before swiftly pulling down the zip and popping open the button. “Last chance to chicken out minuteman," Harry mocked.

 

All that earned him was a thrust of Malfoy´s hips forward causing the still clothed bulge of his limp dick to smack into Harry´s unprepared mouth. Harry yelped in surprise. “Suck it up, Potter.”

 

Harry snorted at Malfoy´s childish joke, before yanking down both pants and boxers, which allowed him to stare at the pale, small cock now in front of his glasses. “I guess wealth doesn´t go hand in hand with hitting puberty and _blossoming.”_

 

“Fuck you, Potter, I´m a grower, not a shower," Malfoy hissed. "Now get to it, before I freeze my balls off.”

 

Harry laughed and reached forward to cup Malfoy´s balls, gently rolling them in his hand. No sense getting his teeth kicked out by Malfoy by being rough with him. Malfoy drew in a deep breath and looked away from Harry again. Harry didn´t mind, he would get a reaction sooner or later.

 

Harry moved two fingers behind Malfoy´s sack to massage his G-spot, and he could have sworn he heard a groan in return. If anything Malfoy´s cock was now half-erect, and Harry had to agree, that Malfoy was a shower. He hadn´t really paid much attention the first time. With his free hand, Harry gripped Malfoy´s shaft and pumped it a few times before running his tongue over the tip.

 

Malfoy hissed, and Harry was sure that the blond didn´t even know he was being vocal, so who was he to tell him. Harry sucked the head into his mouth and ran his tongue down the underside of the now fully awoken member. “Shit,” Malfoy gasped, barely audible, but Harry heard it.

 

Harry swallowed the entire 7.5-inch dick and closed his mouth around it when it hit the back of his throat. “Merlin, Potter…” Malfoy´s hand went into Harry´s hair holding his head in place, but the git was trying to make it look like he had reacted in such a manner to steady his weak legs. Harry knew better. Judging from the look Malfoy had on his face he was fighting the urge to thrust forward.

 

Harry moaned to make Malfoy lose it; his control, that is. And he did.

 

Pale hips bucked and Harry gagged on the dick but didn´t complain, instead he moaned again, sending lovely vibrations through Malfoy´s cock. “Nhhhu.” Harry grinned and sucked the length all the way out his mouth and back in again. He released it and slipped his tongue into the slit on the head while his hand pumped the cock, up and down, up and down. “M-more… fuuck…” Malfoy was losing it and Harry enjoyed every last incoherent mumble the blond let out.

 

Stroking that special spot again with his left fingers Harry sucked hard on the head still pumping Malfoy´s cock. Harry felt it soon after: the shakes of the blond´s legs while concentrating on keeping himself standing, his heavy breathing while he fought to keep his vocal outbursts in check, and the tightening grip in his hair. “Oooh god…”

 

And Malfoy came hard. Harry kept a steady rhythm while swallowing every last drop. He had to admit that Malfoy tasted amazing, and he almost wished he could have a second round, not that he would ever tell the damn git that.

 

Harry pulled away when the pale hand left his locks and wiped his mouth before standing up and staring at Malfoy. He grinned when he saw his perpetually pale cheeks all pink and flushed, his bottom lip bruised where he had been biting down on it, to stifle his moans.

 

Harry´s grin faltered when Draco despite his appearance smirked. “Two days from now, Potter, meet me at the Great Hall and I´ll lead you into the Slytherin–“

 

“I already know the way, so why don´t we just meet there?” Harry interrupted Malfoy. So, maybe he lost the bet, but like hell he was going pass up an opportunity to shock Malfoy. Harry enjoyed the stupid look of pure disbelief on Malfoy´s face that anyone from another house could possibly have such knowledge.

 

Malfoy closed his pants. “9 o´clock, Potter, don´t be late.” The blond turned and walked away.

 

“Hey Malfoy,” he stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly gripping his wand as if expecting a curse. “You should get blown more often, looks good on you.” The insult that Harry had thrown Malfoy´s was ignored when the blond answered.

 

“I will, from you.” Harry frowned and growled in the back of his throat when Malfoy left him, still laughing.

 


	7. And So It Is On

“Harry… are you…” Hermione gave Ron a silent pleading look over Harry´s head from their seating arrangement on the couch in front of the fire in the deserted Gryffindor common room. Ron shrugged in understanding and cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

He stretched. “I´m gonna hit the showers, mate, Mione, my muscles are killing me after today´s Dark arts lesson.” He stood and heard Hermione´s response.

 

“Sure, Ron, see you later at dinner then.” Harry looked up and met his best friend´s eyes.

 

“Yeah, later mate,” Ron turned and left them alone at Hermione´s wish. She and her boyfriend had been talking about the odd behaviour of their friend over the past two days, and Ron being, well, Ron, didn´t want to discuss ´this sort of thing´ with his mate, so it was basically up to Hermione.

 

“Sooo, Harry…” She began as she turned to face her childhood friend and smiled. “Has something been bothering you lately?” she tried.

 

Harry raised his eyes to hers from where they had been staring at the same spot on the floor the past hour or so, besides from a moment ago when Ron left. Harry shrugged. “´Course not, Mione. Why do you ask?”

 

She played with the hem of her shirt; she was never nervous talking to her friend, but this was sort of an uncharted territory. “You´ve been acting… _different_ the past two days. Ever since you… the last game night.” She flushed, Harry noticed, and he didn´t understand what she meant.

 

“I don´t know what you mean,” and Harry didn´t. Well, okay he did, but he was not about to tell his friends that. That would mean he had to come clean. To confess about the thoughts he has been having. Not to mention the dream he woke up from last night, the dream that made him come in his sleep; something he had never experienced before, ever.

 

Malfoy must have cast a spell on him, he was sure of it. Why else would he suddenly be thinking about the git´s semen non-stop, or bending him over a desk and driving his hot and bothered dick in the Slytherin´s tight…

 

Harry shivered, which did not go unnoticed by his friend, who had been silently studying him. “He seems changed, from before I mean.” Hermione wasn´t giving up just yet, it was her duty as Harry´s best friend, along with Ron, who was so not talking about Malfoy with Harry, not about _this._

Harry stared blankly at the curly-haired girl. “Who does?” He was not going to admit that his damn know-it-all friend knew anything. No matter what.

 

The dream had seemed so vivid, so real that his heart had still been running a marathon inside his rib cage when he had awoken. His body was sweaty and bounding with the aftermath of his orgasm. An orgasm more intense than any he´d had before, and it had been caused by no less than three bloody Slytherins.

 

Harry, frustrated as he was, ran a hand through his wild hair while thinking back.

 

_He was kneeling in front of the Slytherin in Malfoy´s dorm room, not because he wanted to, of course not, but because he had lost the fucking bet. He should not have called Malfoy a bloody minute-man. Well, he should, but he should not have been wrong about the bloody thing!_

_Malfoy had his hand in his unruly locks while Harry sucked his dick eagerly. The blond was moaning, and two of his friends were wanking to that image. Something he was doing to the Slytherin Prince was turning two of his mates on so much that they would dare to expose themselves in that way to a Gryffindor._

_Harry had come in his pants when the two young men had released their loads over their own hands and the second after Malfoy had forced his down Harry´s throat._

>

And that´s when he had awoken.

 

What the hell was wrong with him? Was Malfoy´s spunk turning him into a madman, or maybe it had the power to make men appealing to him?

 

Whatever the reason, he was so not discussing it with Hermione or Ron or anyone else for that matter!

 

“Malfoy, Harry. He´s the one you´ve been staring at non-stop for the past days,” she said.

 

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and cudos!


	8. It´s Just A Game

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room with his two best friends, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini wondering how they were going to get Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and the annoying used-to-be-useful Vincent Crabbe out of their way, so the three could talk privately.

 

Naturally, they _could_ just leave them behind to go elsewhere, but that would only probably rid them of Pansy and her boyfriend Theo since they were both in a lazy mood this afternoon. Vince, on the other hand, was like a fucking leech that wouldn´t go anywhere alone, and insisted on shadowing the Slytherin Trio.

 

Much like the Golden Trio had been in Gryffindor; Weasley, Potter and Granger, the Slytherin Trio got their nickname in the second half of last year. Goyle, much to everyone´s surprise, had been feigning stupidity for the previous six years. It was a trick he had used so that his father would think him unworthy of joining Voldemort´s ranks. The Goyle patriarch had simply feared that Greg would embarrass him or worse, get the entire family killed. It was rumoured amongst certain Pure-bloods after the First Wizarding War, that the Dark Lord was not really dead and they were planning his return, encouraging their sons on to be ready to join him when he did come back.

 

When Voldemort was _really_ gone after the Second Wizarding War, Greg had relentlessly begged Headmistress McGonagall for an exam in each subject he had ever studied. He sent her a written request to the staff table every morning and followed up with a visit to her office in the afternoon every day for four months! Eventually, she had agreed and every single professor had been stunned to witness the improbable, that Gregory Goyle had achieved the third highest score of his scholastic year.

 

The faculty was in such stunned disbelief, they had him do the exams again, which only gave him higher scores in the end.

 

So, here the Trio sat, with the leech that was following them around ever since Theo and Pansy got together in sixth year. Draco nearly growled in the back of his throat in annoyance. Greg and Blaise shared a look of distaste.

 

Had they been Gryffindors, Draco would simply have excused himself and said that he wanted to chat with Greg and Blaise alone, but that would have been, coming from a Slytherin, like standing up naked asking for a blowjob.

 

It just wasn´t done.

 

So they waited and waited until finally, the couple went to Merlin knows where to have sex, leaving the moron behind and oblivious to his company being unwanted.  Greg smirked suddenly, causing Blaise´s eyes to wander to him subtly. “Hey Vince, did you know that the Elves are making your favourite dessert tonight?” The idiot was getting fatter and fatter and more stupid by the year, so he missed the grin Draco managed to hide a second too late behind his left hand.

 

“Really?” You could see Vince´s brain trying to think of a proper Slytherin excuse to go rob the kitchens, but Blaise didn´t have the patience to wait it out today.

 

“You should go; we don´t mind," Blaise encouraged. "We helped ourselves before coming here, in fact.”

 

“Oh. Alright, catch you later then, huh?” Vince said, standing to leave.

 

“Yes, we´ll be in the dorm tonight, studying,” Draco added this genius line to the conversation, knowing there was no way that Vince was going to return to their dorm until much, much later then. Vince grunted in distaste as he left the common room.

 

“Shit, I thought they´d never scram.” Greg stretched his legs lazily in front of him on the silver carpet by the chair he was sitting in.

 

“Merlin yes, they were persistent today, weren´t they?” Blaise hid a yawn behind his dark-skinned hand. Draco merely nodded in agreement.

 

“Potter will be here after dinner,” The blond said in a hushed voice, even though he had already cast a Muffliato Charm. “He will come with me to our dorm. As for the others, we all know that Vince will not return until around midnight with us _studying_ , and Pansy and Theo will most likely be spending the night in whatever room they have found like they always do.” He leaned forward _,“So_ , why don´t we up the game with Potter?”

 

Blaise grinned along with Greg, “What did you have in mind, Dray?”

 

*

 

“Potter,” Malfoy drawled when meeting the Gryffindor in the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms. “Cloak?”

 

“Yeah, got it right here,” Harry answered while covering himself with the garment he inherited from his father.

 

“Stay close,” Malfoy stopped abruptly, as he felt Harry´s body suddenly pressed up against his arse, “Not that close!” Harry snickered.

 

Harry dodged a couple of fourth years and a bulky sixth-year male before they finally managed to reach the Malfoy heir´s dorm. Harry took a deep breath when noticing only two of the other four students present when he dropped the cloak.

 

Zabini yelped in startled surprise while Goyle nearly broke his wand when Harry suddenly appeared out of thin air. Harry smiled triumphantly, which, considering where he was and what was about to happen, seemed pretty stupid when he thought back. “Goyle, Zabini,” Harry nodded their way. 

 

They were both sitting casually on the same bed against the headboard the owner of the bed had conjured.

 

“Potter,” Zabini answered, while Goyle merely winked. Harry remembered the dream and shuddered as he stared at the smirk on the male´s face. He turned to meet grey eyes instead.

 

“Greg,” Malfoy said. And as if practised, the tall dark-haired male stood and fetched a bottle of fire whisky and four glasses and poured four drinks. “Blaise,” Malfoy nodded and the student locked and silenced the room with his wand and a smirk. Malfoy faced Harry once more. “Scared, Potter?”

 

Harry felt his body react immediately after those words reached his ears. _Oh god, this is soo like the dream, shiit._ He gulped and flushed, then downed the drink he was offered in one go.

 

“Eager much?” Goyle asked, staring down at Harry who had to look away while answering.

 

“I just want this over with,” Harry stated. _You mean you just want it._ He thought to himself.

 

Malfoy unzipped his trousers and let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them, he was not wearing anything underneath and Harry could only stare at the pale locks and the limp dick meeting him. Harry hadn´t seen Malfoy stepping closer before a whisper close to his left ear woke up his brain again, “Get on your knees, Potter.”

 

Harry´s eyes flew to the grey orbs, but out to the side, he knew he heard the sound of multiple zippers and saw both Zabini and Goyle pulling out their own dicks. Malfoy smirked knowingly, “They´re going to enjoy the show you give them, so better make it good, Potter,” he said as if reading Harry´s mind. _So like the dream,_ Harry agreed while getting down before Malfoy, who wasted no time grabbing his wild hair.

 


	9. Suck It Up Potter

Harry moaned to himself when he felt Malfoy tugging his hair. It felt so bloody good he almost let the Slytherins hear his approval. His own dick was now paying attention to what was happening, and as soon as Harry´s pink tongue tasted Malfoy´s pre-cum Harry was rock hard already.

 

Harry let his tongue caress the slit of Malfoy´s dick causing the blond´s breath to catch, much to Harry´s enjoyment. Harry hummed when he surrounded the head with the heat of his mouth and sucked. “Uuh.”

 

Both Greg and Blaise were wanking silently and shared a look when they heard their friend moaning. This was not the first time they had done something like this together, they were best friends and furthermore Slytherins. They were also purebloods, and part of that, was that they would not be embarrassed in each other´s company.

 

That was for the other houses; not Slytherins.

 

Draco had never been vocal during a blowjob before, not ever, which could only mean one thing; Potter was fucking good. Greg growled in the back of his throat at that idea, even though Potter was only a half-blood, he was damn good-looking, and Greg should know being gay himself. Blaise agreed, they had often talked about men together, just like he had discussed women with Draco since Blaise was a man who liked both, he didn´t have to choose one gender.

 

Before tonight, Draco had been strictly straight, having had his fair share of females. The Trio´s sexual conquests have been mostly outside of Hogwarts, on breaks or Hogsmeade trips, because as Slytherins you were taught to not mix business and pleasure, school in this case.

 

Greg and Blaise have shared a man on more than one occasion, just like Blaise and Draco have shared a woman once, not to mention all the times the three men had their own one-on-one going on. Greg and Blaise have snogged but never been inside each other, and they would never end up a couple. They were too good of friends for that, but they didn´t mind being sexual together like this.

 

Potter had his eyes closed while he took Malfoy´s cock down his throat and swallowed. “Shiit,” Malfoy cursed, causing Potter to moan and the vibrations made Malfoy´s legs almost cave under him.

 

Harry released Malfoy´s dick, opened his eyes and grinned.

 

“Get on the bed,” Harry commanded. Malfoy´s hand had let go of the dark locks at some point and the blond sneered down at Potter. Malfoy was not moving so Potter made a show out of crawling towards the bed where Blaise and Greg were sitting with their dicks out.

 

Blaise groaned when seeing Potter like this, all submissive. Judging from the Gryffindor´s wide grin when lifting himself onto the bed to join the others, he knew all about their plan to make him uncomfortable, which was clearly not working, for whatever reason. Blaise had to stop wanking so he wouldn´t come at that idea alone.

 

“Take off your shirt, Potter,” Greg ordered not planned, and Harry met his brown eyes. Harry knew a horny teenager when he saw one. _So Goyle´s gay, huh?_

 

“Now, why would I do that, _Greg_?” The Slytherin made no effort in hiding his growl when hearing Harry speaking his first name. Harry looked down at Goyle´s hand that had stilled its movements. His dick was not as long as Malfoy´s but much thicker; he was still above average though. It seemed only natural to check of Zabini´s cock, too. _Shiiit._

 

“Like what you see, Potter?” The dark-skinned male purred when noticing Harry´s eyes widen impressively. Zabini´s dick was thick like Goyle´s but about nine or ten inches in length.

 

 

Naturally, this was the time Malfoy chose to join them on the bed after feeling left out of it. It was clear the blonde was not used to being ignored. “Get on with it Potter.” He said as he sat down in the middle if the bed just short of his friends´ feet.

 

 

Harry turned to Malfoy. “Say please, Malfoy.” His green eyes shining with mischief.

 

 

Malfoy growled angrily. “Not gonna happen Potter, you owe me, now move _bitch_.” Surely that had been the wrong thing to say as Harry flipped Malfoy down on the bed so he lay sprawled on his back head between his two friends. Harry pounced on the blonde straddling his hips making sure to crush and grind as much as possible against Malfoy´s dick.

 

 

“Potter…” It was meant to be a yell, or a growl even, but it sounded almost… pleading…

 

 

Harry leaned down before Malfoy could move and throw him off. “Say please,” and he grinded over the aching dick once more.

 

 

“Aah.” The rough fabric was doing wonders and Malfoy was suddenly very flushed looking. His two friends had not moved to his aid, they simply watched and went back to touching themselves.

 

 

Harry dragged himself down Malfoy´s body, making sure to rub Malfoy´s dick on the way down between his legs. “Your friends seem to be enjoying it.” Harry said casually to the blonde´s dick, and the breath tickled so Malfoy squirmed to get away. Instead, Harry dragged Malfoy´s body down again while his tongue made sure to lick the balls on the way. “Merlin,” Malfoy gasped.

 

 

“Uhm, not so sure I´m the bitch in this room Malfoy,” this remark caused the blonde to bolt upwards but as soon as Harry sucked half of Malfoy´s sac into his hot cavern with his hand closed around the head and the thump swirling the pre-cum around Malfoy collapsed back onto his back with a loud thump.

 

 

“Oh god… Potter, what…”

 

 

“Fuck…” Greg cursed and erupted all over his hand. Harry hummed when noticing the dark-haired male casting a cleaning spell.

 

 

 _One down, two to go._ Harry sucked on his finger to cover it with natural lube. “Don´t you dare Potter…” Malfoy rasped, when Harry went back to sucking the head of his dick.

 

 

None of the males in the room had ever been a bottom, let alone had anything inside them, they were all for staying in control of the game. It was a Slytherin thing, again. Harry sucked harder and wasted no time pushing the digit inside Malfoy´s arse. “You son of a biiiiiiitch…” Malfoy was about to grab for his wand to curse Potter when the finger had touched his prostate.

 

 

Harry, being best friends of a know-it-all had studied the male anatomy for the past two days, there was no way he was making a fool out of himself in front of a bunch of Slytherins, which had clearly been their plan, not to mention Malfoy´s.

 

 

“Damn…” Zabini lost it when he heard Draco screaming like a wanton whore. This had to be brilliant, the blonde was always composed, even during sex.

 

 

Harry stopped his attention on Malfoy´s prick and instead inserted a second finger. Malfoy hissed from the intrusion. “Sweet Merlin,” both Zabini and Goyle swore under their breath when watching Draco writhing under Potter and letting the Gryffindor finger him for the first time, ever. A Malfoy being submissive, that was unheard of, but it was damn sexy to witness.

 

 

“Nuuuhr…” Malfoy was losing it now. Well, Harry _was_ being mean, caressing Malfoy´s soft spot repeatedly.

 

 

“Sexy one when horny…” Harry trailed off before adding his thump to message under Malfoy´s sack. That was what ruined him. His mind was not working anymore, nor was his breathing. He was sure he was dreaming, because surely he was not moaning and writhing beneath Potter in front of his best friends and begging too.

 

 

“Please…” Greg and Blaise gasped, if they hadn´t just come, that would have tipped them over. “P-pleeease… sss…”

 

 

“Please what, Draco?” Harry licked the head.

 

 

“Y-yyess… please…” Draco´s mind and body were killing him with desire.

 

 

“Mmmm, you want me to suck you? Hm? Like this?” And Harry sucked on the head, hard. Malfoy growled, cursed and screamed. Harry pumped the cock and licked the underside and Malfoy practically exploded.

 

 

His cum went everywhere. Harry managed to catch about one fourth of it and swallow it.

 

 

The three Slytherins were mesmerized by what Potter was doing now. My god, surely Potter could not be _this_ sexy? They watched as the Gryffindor gently licked Draco´s balls clean, thoroughly, I might add. Afterwards, their eyes widened in fascination when the dark-haired male poked out his pink tongue and lapped up the sticky mess on Draco´s left hip, before said tongue moved upwards, not even leaving the Malfoy´s skin, to suck up the rest of the spurts, which had landed on the blonde´s lower abdomen.

 

 

Potter was humming loudly enough for all the other three to hear. Merlin, if they could share one thought at the exact moment, if would be;  _Merlin Potter is enjoying this, and so are we!_

 

 


	10. The Odds Are Doubled

Harry had no memory of how he had returning to his own dorm afterwards whatsoever, when he was thinking it over the next morning at the Gryffindor breakfast table. He sat there next to Ron, who like always, was shoveling food into his mouth as if his brothers were all about to eat everything on his plate if he failed the task himself. Harry snickered at Hermione´s voice telling her boyfriend off for the third time today already.

 

 

When _he_ had a girlfriend he would be sure to find someone not too nagging. Although, Harry was not all too certain that he would be interested in a female anytime soon. Not with that git Malfoy lurking around inside his head all the bloody time, even at night in his dreams. Surely, it was some kind of teenage identity crisis thingy? Harry swallowed his bacon and automatically let his eyes wander to the Slytherin table.

 

 

Big mistake.

 

 

Goyle was staring at him, and when catching Harry´s eyes on him the damn idiot made a show out of sucking long and hard on his spoon. He _should_ look away, he tried to, he really did. He didn´t need to watch Goyle, whom had lost the baby fat and grown taller and leaner, with a body to die for so full of muscles that Harry wondered how his tight clothes didn´t burst open the seams. He didn´t need to start panting when said male´s pink tongue licked and sucked on a few of his own fingers, that he had soiled with porridge, probably on purpose, Harry thought. He definitely did _not_ need to feel his dick responding to watching all of this.

 

 

Harry felt his cheeks flaming up in embarrassment and looked away. He finished his breakfast rapidly, made some excuse to exit without his friends, who were still eating, and fled the Great hall. When he rounded the second corned he stopped and leaned against the wall, still panting and closed his eyes.

 

 

Later, he cursed himself for that last act. When he felt someone placing an arm to the left side of his face his eyes flew open. “Morning Gorgeous.” Harry was about to yell something back at Goyle, but the git left before Harry could get his damn mouth to function. _What the fuck was that all about?_

*

 

 

“Settle down everyone.” Lucius said in a calm voice, and it never ceased to amaze Harry that it was possible to get a whole Potions class to stop talking without a deathly stare or a yell, he had been so used to Snape doing that. “Today, we shall continue in the footsteps of our last lesson, since only one of you managed to make the proper potion.” His grey eyes rested on Hermione, who beamed.

 

 

Malfoy had been lethal when his father had rewarded Hermione 20 point for her potion, and he himself had not even finished it in time. Harry had laughed so hard afterwards at that with his friends back in their common room.

 

 

It was so amazing to watch that not one of their professors were this year favoring any student. Not Ron´s mother, not Malfoy´s father, and not Ginny and Ron’s brother. It was like all was fair and open. It felt as if everything had changed after the war. Well, it had, of course, but seeing it unfold, was spectacular in Harry´s opinion.

 

 

Naturally, Ron and Malfoy saw it differently. That was their problem really, Harry was sure if his parent had been teaching here, he would have hated being favored over the other students. And he for one, should be able to know how that felt after all, with his damn `the boy who killed Voldemort´ image.

 

 

*

 

 

“Mr. Weasley, not so close to the –“

 

 

“OWWW!” Ron yelled, while the rest of the class snickered.

 

 

“I _did_ try to warn you, repeatedly, Mr. Weasley.” It was so very wrong hearing Charlie calling Ron that, but it was how it was. He was their professor now, so Harry would get used to it, even though Ron wouldn´t. _He_ still saw him as the older brother who always teased him, and therefore not paying much attention to any of his warnings in class. Thus, earning him his fair share of walks to the infirmary. This time he at least managed to only harm his shoulder so no one had to carry him, or levitate him there.

 

 

Ron was still mumbling about that injury later that night on their way to the Game night, about it being Charlie´s intention all along. He also rambled on and on about it being that worst year of his life. Two close family members teaching here, and they both treated him like he was an idiot.

 

 

Well, Harry had to admit, most of the times his friend _did_ act like one around his brother and mother, trying to get them to favor him over the others. Harry was glad that the rest of the students actually liked the Weasleys as professors, even though most of the Slytherins would hardly admit to it, Harry had heard some of them talking about it when lurking around in his cloak.

 

 

“I am so getting pissed tonight.” Ron exclaimed when they reached their destination.

 

 

“More than you are now?” Harry teased.

 

 

Ron shoved his friend. “I meant, pissed on beer, you twat.” Harry laughed as they entered the room as some of the last ones. They took their seat and glanced around on the score boards. _Hufflepuff 350, Ravenclaw 0, Gryffindor 0, and Slytherin 250._ Sometimes some points were missed because the last two cards were from the same houses, which meant that the couldn´t challenge another house. So Harry had lost track at how much the scores could have been, if every card was used, well, math was never his subject in the first place.

 

 

Harry watched Ron down his beer in one go and open another and shook his head, he was not going to carry his tall arse back to their dorm, Seamus was getting that task tonight.

 

 

*

 

 

An hour and a half into the game Harry heard his name being called and looked up, not really paying much attention lately, since his dorm mates had forced him into a drinking game of their own. Goyle was standing there smirking at Harry. Harry rose at Ron´s comforting words but not really hearing them.

 

 

When he sat down he was trying to not mind the look he could see in Goyle´s eyes, something the others could not being so far away from them in the dim lit room. “Show him who´s the man Greg,” Zabini called and the Slytherins cheered, while the Gryffindors called their own encouragements at Harry.

 

 

Harry brought forth his bravery from somewhere deep within. “Ready to lose every last point, Goyle?” Later though, he admitted he probably should not have asked that particular question out loud. The Slytherin sat down beside Harry, his smirk never wider than this moment. Harry knew what was coming when the larger male brought his entire weight behind his body and tilted the couch so Harry and he fell backwards and the furniture stayed upturned, hiding the two males from everybody´s view.

 

 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed. Since nobody came to his rescue, Harry thought that this was not an illegal move as part of the game. No magic had been used and Harry was not dead.

 

 

“You alright there mate?” Ron´s voice called.

 

 

“Yeah, I´m – … urgh?” The other was now straddling Harry and sitting straight across his dick. Goyle´s face was hovering right over Harry´s right ear.

 

 

“How about a trade Potter?” Harry blinked in confusion over the whispered words that only he could hear. “I give you my house points, if you don´t tell me to stop.” Harry´s eyes widened.

 

 

“But you´re a Slytherin, you would never willingly…” Harry began.

 

 

“If the price is right, every Slytherin would risk something… if the stake was higher, it would be worth it, cunning, remember Potter.” And Harry _did_ remember one of the trades of being a Slytherin.

 

 

“You´re the challenger, I can´t be bribed to do something for you, it´s you who must d…” Harry was silenced by Goyle´s hand groping his dick through his clothes. _When did I get hard?_ Harry wondered when hearing the zipper and feeling the button falling open.

 

 

“What´s going on back _hereee_ … Oh god, you won´t believe it guys…” Goldstein’s´ voice trailed off when he went back to the inform the rest of the room that Goyle was wanking Potter off at this moment. The outbursts that followed were thunderous.

 

 

Not that Harry could concentrate, with Goyle sliding down his body now and right at the moment when Goldstein went to take another peek at the two of them, Harry´s cock was engulfed in pure blissful hot lava mouthed pleasure.

 

 

“Shiiit,”, but Goyle knew how to suck cock. Harry never wanted him to stop doing that. The tongue in the slit felt amazing. Goyle hummed. _He really liked having a dick in his mouth it seemed._ “Merlin´s balls.” Harry panted always silently. Only Goyle could hear him. Harry´s hips bucked into the heat he was offered, causing Goyle to growl in approval.

 

 

Harry´s hips rose again, and again. Over and over, Harry kept fucking Goyle´s very willing mouth. He would have to think later, why any Slytherin would offer him pleasure willingly, but hey he was a teenage guy, on the verge of coming clean about being at least bisexual, so like hell he was going to turn down this kind of spectacular blow.

 

 

“Come for me Harry,” the other whispered and sucked harder. Harry´s dick exploded and every last drop of evidence was gone by the time Harry was capable of opening his eyes and meeting the brown orbs of the male who had offered him his first gay blowjob. Goyle smirked but didn´t stop licking Harry´s dick as he came down from his high, obviously prolonging his orgasm.

 

 

Suddenly the room was vivid with confusion, apparently the scoreboards had changes in honor of Gryffindor house. Goyle´s husky voice brought Harry back to reality again. “Come find me if you want more.” And with that, he was alone behind the tilted couch, recovering from the most exhilarating orgasm of his life.

 

 


	11. Maybe Too High Stakes

“So you´re… you´re…” Ron choked on the words he was trying to get out so Harry knew what he was failing at asking him on Saturday afternoon.

 

 

“Gay.” Harry finished, putting his friend out of his misery. Ron sighed and slumped back, bumping slightly into Hermione who was biting her lip in wonder.

 

 

“That´s fine Harry… but Goyle? Mate, he´s a… well, besides the points of him being a Slytherin and the son of a Death eater, he´s… _Goyle_ …” Ron whined and Hermione´s hand came down on her boyfriend´s arm.

 

 

“He clearly changed, Ron, or else Harry wouldn´t have…” She was hoping that Harry would reassure her.

 

 

“He´s the one coming on to me, not the other way around,” Harry mumbled. “He´s not…”

 

 

“Not what mate? Tell us. Help us understand, or at least try.” Ron´s hand went through his hair, and Harry smiled inwardly at his best friends´ calmness about him coming out. He had expected, well, not this.

 

 

“The one I… fancy… I think…” Harry finished dumbly.

 

 

Ron´s mouth twitched into a smile, clearly enjoying that it was not Goyle. Hermione had this look across her face that told Harry she was thinking hard. “It´s Malfoy, isn´t it?” Her words barely even heard amongst them. Ron yelped, then snorted. When Harry didn´t meet their eyes Ron went back to whining.

 

 

“Seriously mate, that´s not even funny…” Harry´s green eyes met pale blue ones for a moment before he could answer.

 

 

“I didn´t plan on it, but he´s… he won´t stop… I think about him all the bloody time… and the dreams are…”

 

“Dreams?” Ron squealed wide-eyed.

 

 

“Yeah. Hot, sexy, naked, sexual ones.” Harry countered. Ron spluttered while Hermione sat there staring intensely.

 

 

“I knew it. Pay up Ron.” Her hand was now outstretched to her boyfriend who unwillingly handed over 2 Gold coins.

 

 

“WHAT?!” Harry raised his voice, not really angry with his friends, but he wanted an explanation at the very least.

 

 

“Well, Mione sort of… we talked, you know… and then we…” Ron tried.

 

 

“You bet on my feelings?” Harry couldn´t believe them. Here he was figuring out his own sexuality and his two best friends were making bets!

 

 

“I´m sorry Harry, that was very wrong of us, but you weren´t telling us anything, and it was driving us mad thinking about how to… how to…” Hermione stopped, not knowing how to express it.

 

 

“Come out to you.” Ron said, then burst out laughing at the double meaning of those words seconds after. And Hermione, bless her, lasted all but half a minute before joining Ron. Harry got up, scowled at them before leaving them behind to laugh it up. He exited the Gryffindor tower, prepared to stay out until curfew. He wasn´t really angry, he was, sort of hurt, though not so much he would not get over it soon.

 

 

Tomorrow was Sunday, and the day he was going to Malfoy again. He was dreading it. After what he and Goyle did together, it was bound to be awkward, at the very least. He kept walking until he heard moaning on the third floor and stopped in his tracks. He saw Zabini snogging some sixth year pureblood Ravenclaw. _This is why he didn´t show up last night to the game then? He´s got a girlfriend now? Maybe he won´t be there tomorrow, and I´ll be all alone… with the only two men I´ve ever… been with… Shiiit!_

Harry walked away and shuddered.

 


	12. Gambling A Bit

Harry didn´t know for how long he had been sitting in a deserted classroom he had never visited before on the first floor staring wearily out the window at the autumn wind blow leaves around in a blur of red, yellow and brown. He _did_ know, however, that he had to speak to Malfoy and soon.

 

 

He was forced to break his promise. Something he had never done to anyone before. He knew he couldn´t keep up this wall much longer; the confident, proud Gryffindor one, which he had been forcing out last Sunday. Not only did he do it to avoid letting the presence of Malfoy´s friends get to him, but the worst part, was the part of him that was beginning to slowly crumble around his nemesis.

 

 

He was falling for the git.

 

 

Harry couldn´t hide this from Malfoy in an intimate situation. Harry wasn´t a pureblood practically born into an iron mask of indifference, nor was he a Slytherin taught to tame his emotions. And he couldn´t possibly let Malfoy know how he felt, the torment that would follow would be devastating. Even though he only had eight month of school left, Malfoy would broadcast it to the papers.

 

 

It wouldn´t be the first time the git would do that about Harry´s private life either. Only, this time around it would be different, because Harry _would_ care for the first time what the blonde thought.

 

 

And that reaction was bound to hurt him.

 

 

So, yes, Harry had to swallow his pride and offer Malfoy something else in return, whatever the Slytherin would demand of him for bailing on him. Unless it was illegal of course.

 

 

“Fancy seeing you here Pretty Boy,” Harry´s head turned and he gripped his wand out of reflex when seeing the two Slytherins standing in the doorway smirking at him. He stood up when Goyle and Malfoy walked into the room and Malfoy closed the door. “Lock it Dray.” Harry felt his heart jump into his throat.

 

 

This was so not happening, he had to get away from whatever stupid prank they were about to do to him. “Not in the mood to chat now Goyle. Crappy day.” Harry said honestly, watching the taller male striding casually closer to him before stopping a step away.

 

 

“Mmm, I know just the thing to make you forget, Potter.” Harry noticed the brown eyes shining. Harry swallowed and forced his dick to behave. _Since when do I find Goyle attractive?_ Harry jumped when he felt a hand sliding down his chest, gently caressing. “You really are quite… something…”

 

 

“Greg, what the hell?” Malfoy winced, clearly feeling awkward witnessing this.

 

 

“Relax Dray, Pretty boy here is gay too.” Harry´s eyes widened and he tried to push the other away from him so that his brain could once more comprehend words and their meaning, making it possible for Harry to communicate and tell Goyle to fuck off.

 

 

Goyle muttered something and Harry felt his shirt being ripped apart causing him to yelp. Harry stood there frozen while the Slytherin ran his huge hands over his naked chest and lower _. What the hell is wrong with me? I can´t possible… shiiit, that felt good._ Harry felt his nipple being pinched, then twisted lightly.

 

 

“So fucking beautiful,“ Goyle breathed, before going for Harry´s pants. “Come here Dray.”

 

 

“No way, this is your thing, not mine, I´m not…”

 

 

“Shut up, and just look at him.”

 

 

“Greg, I don´t…”

 

 

“You´ve been trailing after Potter since we were eleven, now get over here and take a chance.” Harry´s mind was spinning from their words and from Goyle´s touch. He _had_ to close his eyes to calm himself.

 

 

“What! I wanted his friendship, not,” Malfoy waved his hand around, “This. It´s… I´m not gay!”

 

 

“Of course not Dray,” he said when yanking Harry´s pants down. _Oh god, why am I letting this happen? How come my body is not working? Well, one part of me clearly is!_ “But you´re the one who always claimed Potter was special.”

 

 

“I didn´t mean like this! For god´s sake Greg, just stop this and let´s…”

 

 

“Look at him!” Goyle raised his eyes and Harry groaned when the Slytherin kneeled in front of him. “I´m the one touching him, and offering him pleasure, yet, I´m not the one he´s staring like he wants to fuck him.” Harry was panting and fighting so hard to speak, but this was so fucking intense it seemed like another dream.

 

 

He wasn´t even convinced this was real. This was why he had not reacted, of course it was! Surely the two objects he had been thinking about had not just wandered to this exact room and… “Merlin…” Harry finally breathed out when Goyle sucked on his dick.

 

 

“Stop pretending Dray, I can bloody well see your pole´s reaction from down here.” Malfoy flushed and moved toward the door but Goyle growled. “Get the fuck over here and snog him.” Then Harry´s dick was engulfed in heat once more.

 

 

Malfoy froze. “I told you Greg…”

 

 

“Tell him Potter.”

 

 

“I don´t… why would…. I´m…” Harry had no idea when he would wake up from this particular dream, it was very confusing. He really did want Malfoy to snog him, maybe he would just wait a few minutes before ending the dream.

 

“Tell him you want him for fuck´s sake Potter! It´s written all over your face right now, and every time you stare at him around the bloody school. Tell him.”

 

 

“I want you.” Harry panted as Goyle kept pulling on his dick and stopping just before he would tip over the edge, then starting again all over. _So, he told him. Who cares? It´s just a dream anyway, so nobody would die of shame when he finally awoke._

 

 

Malfoy stepped closer clearly mesmerized by Harry´s admission, which is why he kept talking. “You´re gorgeous, and smart, and sexy, who wouldn´t want you.” _Make him believe you, come on, go all in, he won´t know your deepest fantasies or dreams, only you will know afterwards._

 

 

“I´m in love with you.”

 

 

Malfoy snapped and Harry startled when wet lips crashed against his own. _What? Oh shit, it´s not a dream, what the…_ Harry stopped panicking when he felt Malfoy´s tongue inside his mouth and he had to moan when he came seconds after.

 

 

Harry didn´t realize that Goyle had sat back to make room for his friend and that he had come all over Malfoy´s clothes without someone touching him, until the blonde pulled away and gasped and they both looked down.

 

 

Harry bit his lip to stop any stupid mumbling when seeing Malfoy´s eyes widening and he was backing away from Harry. Goyle stood up and blocked the exit. “No more running away from him Dray.”

 

 


	13. Game Planning

“Greg, _move_.” Malfoy desperately ordered his childhood friend, but was unsuccessful, naturally.

 

 

The taller male merely crossed his arms and smirked knowingly. “Not a chance Dray.” He opened the door. “I´ll be right outside this door standing guard, just like you groomed me to for the past years.” And then the git winked at Malfoy, and Harry had to hide his laugh by biting into his own tongue hard.

 

 

Harry sat down on a nearby table and waited for Malfoy to do something, but he just stood there with his back to Harry as if ignoring Harry would make the Gryffindor go away. Which seemed quite dumb considering that Goyle was blocking the only exit. Harry cleared his throat before speaking up more than five minutes after Goyle had left them to themselves. “I didn´t even know I would ever find your arse appealing until I first tasted your cum.”

 

 

Malfoy whipped around so fast Harry wondered how the blonde managed to not fall over. _He´s a Malfoy, they probably practiced twirling too._ Harry grinned at that idea and Malfoy frowned. “Sorry, I just… never mind.” Harry said.

 

 

“I disliked you from the first time we met, you know, when you insulted my first friend, Ron. And it just got worse the more time I spent at school with you.” Harry played with the hem of his shirt for something to occupy his hands with. “You were so arrogant and full of yourself and your prejudice towards, well, everything and everyone pretty much, that I never wanted to know why you were like that. I guess that´s how the whole game thing began, you know?”

 

 

“Nobody should be _that_ good on a broom on their first try Potter, it´s simply, ridiculous.” Malfoy sneered.

 

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, it´s not like I knew anything else that _you_ all grew up knowing about. I didn´t even know that my accidents were magic related until Hagrid brought me my letter.”

 

 

“Of course your letter would be delivered personally.”

 

 

“My uncle burned all the prior ones, because he hated magic and me. So, Dumbledore sent Hagrid, yes. What do your care, _you_ didn´t have to sleep in a damn cupboard and _you_ had meals every day! Meals _you_ didn´t have to cook for your family, and god help you if you ever complained or asked a damn question…” Harry yelled, then stopped when he realized his mistake.

 

 

“What?” Malfoy almost whispered. “You´re making that up.”

 

 

Harry met Malfoy´s grey eyes. “Am not. Why would someone lie about such things?”

 

 

“To get me to feel sorry for you, of course.” Malfoy countered lamely.

 

 

Harry drew in a deep breath to calm himself. “I don´t lie. People that should have loved me, but didn´t, lied all my life to me. I know what that feels like, and I wouldn´t do that to others. Not even to you, and definitely not now.” Harry turned away from the other and ran his hand through his hair.

 

 

Malfoy´s hand almost reached out to do it for him, but he managed to control his urges. He sighed and spoke. “I didn´t know.”

 

 

Harry shrugged. “Why would you? We were never friends and you wouldn´t have cared anyway.”

 

 

“No, I wouldn´t. I probably would have…”

 

 

“Taunted me? Spread rumors? Told the papers?” Harry offered, and noticed the other´s slight pink cheeks of embarrassment. _You shouldn’t be so surprised, you knew he would have done either, if not all of those things._

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“And now?” Harry tried to get the conversation back on track casually. Malfoy´s eyes bored holes in Harry´s own orbs from the intensity of his stare. Harry waited.

 

 

“I never… you were always…”

 

 

Harry grinned. “Words ran out?” He stepped closer and Malfoy tensed up but Harry ignored it. Harry´s right hand rose and a single finger traced Malfoy´s jawline. Malfoy gasped. “I started to feel sorry for you instead of disliking you around last year. That´s when Voldemort´s thoughts and actions involving you and your family became clearer to me. Voldemort´s and my minds were connected by the curse he hit me with when I was a baby.” The finger traced a cheekbone now. “Sometimes he sent images at me, that´s how… my god father died. And other times I got glimpses, he didn´t know off. Like you, being ordered to do stuff, and I could be there and witness and sort of… feel your resentment towards it.”

 

 

Malfoy´s eyes widened. “You…” Harry nodded. “I didn´t think that… Greg has always said… I´m not gay Potter, I never…”

 

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

 

Malfoy shook his head when Harry´s hand fingered his blonde locks. “ís nice.” He voiced against Harry´s lips.

 

 

“I dream about your cum at night, sucking your dick, throwing you against a table, bending you over and driving my throbbing cock into your tight heat.” Harry whispered seductively. Malfoy shivered.

 

 

“I´m a Malfoy Potter, no Malfoy has ever bottomed, even if one was gay or bi, which I´m not.” His eyes closed when Harry began to nip his jaw suggestively.

 

 

“You said it yourself, or I think that´s what you tried to say at least. That I´m the only one you felt this for, a guy that is. That I´m special to you.” Malfoy made to object but Harry continued speaking, “That´s why you´ve always wanted to be near me, when you couldn´t be my friend, why else would you spend so much time arguing with me, taunting my friends, ruining my potions in class. You never did with others, and you know it.” Malfoy blinked as if thinking it over. _God, I want him to._

“Let me kiss you.” Malfoy shook his head again. “I want you Draco.”

 

 

Something inside the blonde clicked when hearing his first name from Harry´s lips. “Just one.”

 

 

Harry's entire warm hand caressed Malfoy´s right cheek while the other held the Slytherin`s head. Harry leaned in capturing the other`s lips and gently molded them to fit his own. His tongue wanted access and Malfoy automatically opened his mouth to allow it.

 

 

Their tongues danced and Harry dominated the kiss, which should be unacceptable to a Malfoy, yet, the blonde couldn´t control the moan that escaped. Harry deepened the kiss and tasted every part of the other´s mouth. Harry wanted to grind against the other, so he did.

 

 

Malfoy gasped and broke the kiss. “No, Potter. I… I can´t do that… It´s not… I need time to…”

 

 

“Will you let me suck you off?” Harry offered. Malfoy´s mind was racing away but he finally nodded his consent and Harry did what he did best when around the Malfoy, not counting Quidditch, of course.

 


	14. On The Losing End

Harry didn´t get a second kiss after that. Just like Malfoy had said. All he had received afterwards, was an awkward _´see you later´_ before Malfoy was out of there. Harry must have been scowling terribly because Ron was the one asking him the next question the day after in the Gryffindor common room in the afternoon. “Lover´s quarrel?” Harry´s best friend joked, only Harry wasn´t the least bit amused by his comment.

 

 

“Fuck off Ron,” he said and leaned back in his armchair beside Dean, who coughed just now, as if _that_ would ever cover up the laugh he had emitted.

 

 

“Chill out mate, it was only a bit of fun.” Ron tried to smooth out his obvious mistake.

 

 

Harry didn´t answer. He couldn´t, he was too darn busy thinking over what he had possibly done wrong with Malfoy. He had been honest with him. Then why did he freak out on him? He had checked his breath too, it was minty, so it couldn´t have been that which chased the blonde away so abruptly. He had asked before kissing him, hadn´t he? So that had been the polite way to go about it. Most just kissed and paid the consequences afterwards.

 

 

It was only his dark skinned dorm mate and his red haired friend by his side at the moment, and Harry was grateful for that, knowing that Hermione would have plowed through his every thought if she was here too. It was Dean that broke the awkward silence at last. “Did you confess then?”

 

 

Harry wanted to act like he had no clue what Dean was on about, but he knew better, so he merely shrugged. “He laughed?” Ron had finally stopped with the teasing and moved on to a more serious mood, one that Harry seldom witnessed, so he had to look at him when answering.

 

 

“No.” Harry looked into the blazing fire. “I kissed him.”

 

 

Harry didn´t have to look at his two friends to know that they were sharing some kind of look between them, so he waited for their verdict. Ron´s being the most important one. “So…” The Weasley said stupidly at last.

 

 

“So.” Harry repeated.

 

 

“Did you like it?” Dean had to ask. When Harry nodded Dean whistled. “Well, I guess he´s not exactly unattractive.” Ron snorted, and Harry wanted to smile but his face just wouldn´t work with him.

 

 

“He left,” Harry suddenly burst out, not having known he wanted to share that with them. “He didn´t even…” Harry drew his left leg under him. “He was kissing me back and then I gave him head and he just... thanked me and left. I mean, who does that? He enjoyed the kiss, I know he did, you know?” Dean and Ron simply nodded letting Harry go on.

 

 

“If he didn´t like it, then why did he get hard from it, right? It´s not like if you two kissed in a dare that you would get a boner, unless you were really enjoying it, so it´s just… I don´t understand. He told me he wasn´t into dudes, yet he said I could kiss him when I asked permission. Why the fuck would he do that if not…”

 

 

“Maybe he just wanted to try it out? Or maybe he wanted to have a go at you in particular? You´re Harry Potter after all and most would jump at the chance to get with you, if only for a onetime thing.” Dean offered.

 

 

Harry groaned. “Harry Potter.”

 

 

“Well, that´s who you are mate.” Ron stated unhelpfully. But Harry knew he was only trying to help, so he nodded instead of telling him off again.

 

 

“Maybe.” Harry grumbled. “He could have bloody said so when I told him how I felt.”

 

 

“And how _do_ you feel?” Dean dared to demand. Harry placed his hands behind his head and bit into his bottom lip.

 

 

“I´m in love with him,” Harry breathed out in a small whispered voice.

 

 

“Whoa,” Dean said, and Harry looked at Ron who hadn´t said anything.

 

 

When his best friend finally did speak, Harry let out the breath he had been holding. “Then you fight for it mate.” And then he smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

 


	15. Ignoring The Game

Draco shrugged unconsciously and went back to finishing his breakfast. He wasn´t _really_ eating, Greg had noticed, he was merely poking the food and pushing it around and then raising his fork every now and then to his mouth to chew and swallow what little he had managed to capture with it, so it might look like he, in the end, had eaten the same amount as always. If one didn´t happen to be paying close attention and at the same time, be close friends with the blonde.

 

 

And Greg was both.

 

 

Most of the Slytherins had already cleared out and gone off to watch the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match today. It was Saturday, a week after Draco had been kissing Potter. Greg sighed, cast a privacy spell and spoke. “Alright, what´s up Dray?”

 

 

That seemed to pull the other out of whatever mental pause that had preoccupied his mind, he met Greg´s stare, “I don´t know to what you´re referring.”

 

 

Greg snorted. “Sure, that´s why you told Potter to not come to his arranged punishment last Sunday, is it?” Draco looked away and concentrated on his meal, he ceremoniously reached out for another pancake. “And you only ever eat _that_ when you´re upset.”

 

 

If Draco hadn´t been a Slytherin and a Malfoy at the same time, that remark would have made him freeze his movements, but instead he went ahead and poured the syrup over it, folded it and began cutting it in bits. “I like pancakes.”

 

 

“I know that Dray. But you´re usually too concerned about your physique to want to chance gaining weight. Personally, I think that´s stupid. You´re fucking gorgeous, and even if you ate pancakes every bloody morning you wouldn´t get fat. Not with all the flying you do.”

 

 

“One can never be too careful. I have to marry someday, and nobody wants a slobby husband.” Grey eyes surveyed Greg´s body, “And like you would know anything about it anyway. Everything _you_ eat turn into muscles. And you don´t work as hard as I do.”

 

 

Greg grinned. “Why Dray, if I didn´t know any better I would say you were flirting with me.” It was Draco´s turn to snort. They were best friend´s, even closer after Draco had discovered Greg´s intelligence, but there was no sexual attraction between them.

 

 

“Bugger off.” He took another bite.

 

 

“It´s Potter you want to bugger not me.” And that caused the blonde to choke on his food, so Greg had to pound his back twice before the piece of pancake went down Draco´s throat. “I rest my case.” He smirked at Draco.

 

 

“I don´t do men.”

 

 

“Oh no, but you do snog them, let them suck you off and …”

 

 

“Enough! I will not have this conversation again, it´s -”

 

 

“For god´s sake Dray. He´s been trying all week to get you to notice him, to talk to him, anything. But you just run off like a bloody coward.”

 

 

“Don´t you dare call me a –“

 

 

“Then stop acting as one! He´s the best looking bloke in school in my opinion, he´s nice to everyone, he´s got money so you know that´s not why he´d want you, he´s smart, and talented and god knows how he is in bed.”

 

 

“If you fancy him that much why don´t _you_ date him then?” Draco drawled.

 

 

“Because it´s _you_ he wants! He was practically undressing you during potions yesterday. And Wednesday he looked like he was going to kiss you at lunch.” He messed up his hair a bit before continuing. “He´s the catch of a lifetime, and he doesn´t even care of your past or else he wouldn´t hunt you down so openly. He´s moved on Dray, you should too.”

 

 

“it´s not about that and you know it.” He countered pushing aside his plate.

 

 

“Try it, before knocking it down. Give it and Potter a chance. To my knowledge he´s untouched by men too,” he said.

 

 

Draco sighed and Greg knew he was considering it, but it would still not mean he was agreeing. It´s better than before, however.

 

 


	16. Game On

It was on Wednesday and the anniversary of the day that Harry´s parents got murdered, that the blonde walked in on Harry unintentionally. Harry had wanted privacy, and his friends were used to that, on this day in particular. He was sitting in the back of the library, where most didn´t go, all alone. Draco had come here to study and not be bothered. His mind had been a blur for the past two weeks since their kiss, and he hadn´t bothered attending the game sessions.

 

 

Thanks to his former best friend Greg, Draco knew that neither had Potter.

 

 

Well, okay, Greg was still his best friend, but Draco was simply annoyed with his friend´s attempts to hook him up with Potter. For the past week, Greg had been trying to trap the two alone in the same room, but each time Potter or Draco had ducked away successfully.

 

 

That didn´t stop Greg from keep doing it though.

 

 

Draco huffed and was about to sit, his eyes never leaving the potions book he was reading, when someone yelped. Draco nearly dropped the book as he was suddenly eye-to-eye with the green that was Potter´s orbs shining up at him from the chair he almost sat down in. Of all the places in the damn school he had to run into the git in it had to be in the deserted area in the bloody restricted section, that only students who studied potions or Dark arts in eighth year were allowed. Other than staff, of course.

 

 

“Malfoy,” the dark-haired male breathed, and Draco quirked a brow before shutting his book calmly. He _was_ a Malfoy after all.

 

 

“Pardon, I didn´t know it was occupied already, Potter. Carry on.” He turned and walked away casually.

 

 

“Draco.” It was only one word. But it was his name, his first name, which not many would dare speak aloud. Not to mention, that fact that the blonde didn´t have many friends that would call him Draco in the first place. And now Potter of all people had the nerve to address him as such. And the worst of it, Draco didn´t seem to mind, even if he should have. Draco _had_ to turn around to face the Gryffindor now.

 

 

Potter´s eyes were huge pleading pits of hope and lust and admiration, as he stared into them bravely. He should leave. Now.

 

 

“Potter.” He drawled, not able to look away. He could see Potter´s hand twitching at his sides as if he wanted to reach out and touch him. Draco´s breathing betrayed him and became heavier at the idea of Potter´s caresses.

 

 

He was a man, a Slytherin and a Malfoy, he shouldn´t want a Gryffindor. No Malfoy has ever wanted a red and gold infested student before. Sure, Draco knew, that at some point a Malfoy had married the same sex, but that hadn´t been an issue because it hadn´t been the heir. _He_ was the heir, and he couldn´t marry a man. And of course he didn´t want to do that.

 

 

 _Who said anything about marriage anyway_? Draco winced. He knew, that should he ever sleep with Potter he would not be able to escape again. Not because it would be brilliant sex, surely it couldn´t, since none of them have had a male before, but because of those damn hands of Potter´s and his eyes.

 

 

And Draco wouldn´t even think about the fact that in this day of time it _would_ be possible for some males to be pregnant and carry a child to term. So he couldn´t draw the `I have to provide an heir´ card.

 

 

Powerful, pureblooded males at that. He winced again. No fucking way was he, Draco Malfoy, getting pregnant. That would mean, that his body would change, not to mention the pain. Sure, others would admire him even more, since it was rarely done, but it would be too much of a bother.

 

 

Draco cursed aloud. He would have to _bottom_.

 

 

“Are you okay? You look rather pale. Maybe you should sit down.” Someone said, and guided him to a chair, which he took. It would not look good should he faint. A hand on his left cheek woke him with a start from his trance. “Tell me what´s wrong, Draco.”

 

 

There it was again. His name, coming from red alluring lips. Lips he had been trying to run away from for the past two weeks. Draco closed his eyes, then maybe Potter would go away. “Draco, it´s alright.”

 

 

“It´s not!” Draco pushed Potter´s hands away and Potter stumbled and fell on his arse. Normally Draco would have laughed, but he couldn´t. Not when the git kept staring at him like _that._ “Leave me alone Potter.”

 

 

“I can´t do that.” He got up on his knees in front of Draco. Those hands landed on Draco´s thighs casually stroking, as if they wanted to comfort him. Damn it, if it wasn´t working too. “I love you.”

 

 

“Don´t say shit like that, Potter.” Draco spat, and fought his own deceiving body to push the other away, but lost the battle. “It can´t… we can´t…”

 

 

“We _can_.” Potter lifted himself further up, so his head was in front of Draco´s, yet, he was still kneeling. “I want you so badly I can´t think.”

 

 

“That´s hardly a new occurrence.” Draco tried to insult his nemesis like always, but it only received a small smile from the other male.

 

 

“I might not be the best student when it comes to concentrating for a long period of time, but I think I do fairly alright in almost every subject for someone muggle-raised.” Potter didn´t even throw the words at Draco. He was being sweet in return.

 

 

“Potter.”

 

 

“Harry. Please, call me Harry.” Harry blinked, “I need you to.” The hands were still caressing Draco´s thighs, but not doing anything inappropriate.

 

 

“It´s not right. We –“

 

 

“But it is. Draco don´t you see. We´re perfect together.” Potter went on before Draco could interrupt. “We will never get bored with each other. We will always share our interest in Quidditch, and our tempers are sure to collide often enough.” He licked his lips and Draco was forced to follow the pink tongue´s trail. “When we kiss, it´s like the world stops and I forget to breathe and my body tinkles all over. And afterwards, I feel connected with you in a way I haven´t felt with anyone before.”

 

 

Potter was rambling. Draco had to stop him before it would be too late, before Potter dragged him into this pit of stupidity and lust, which would not do. “Don´t you feel it too?”

 

 

And there it was. The question Draco would have to lie about when answering. Only he couldn´t lie. Not with Potter looking so damn kissable, not when his own body was aching to be touched by Potter, not when his heart was screaming at him that Potter was right.

 

 

Draco closed his eyes. “I don´t…”

 

 

“Yes, you do, and it´s okay. Draco, it´s okay to feel this way.” Draco felt his chin being grabbed and he opened his eyes. “I won´t let anyone hurt you over this. I love you.”

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

It seemed like hours later and Potter was still kneeling in the same position, which was bound to hurt his knees. He heard the whispered and feared words coming from Potters mouth. “Do you love _me_?”

 

 


	17. Game Over

They heard a couple of students approaching them from behind the bookshelves, and naturally, Draco imagined that their giggles were aimed at him and that they had witnessed Potter and him. Normally, Draco would have cursed them, but in his state of mind, he was not feeling like himself so he did another Slytherin thing, he ran.

 

 

Harry sat there, still on his knees and he watched the blonde take off. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and was lying on the stone floor pounding away, as if trying to survive painfully without his body. He closed his eyes and sighed _. I know he feels the same, I saw it. Why won´t he just admit to it?_

*

 

 

When Harry arrived at dinner that night, he sat down between Ron and Dean and ate in silence. They didn’t bother him because he often did that after the war, like so many others. Harry listened to his friends chatting away around him and felt at home. He would miss this when they would graduate, he would miss Hogwarts. He didn´t know how he was ever going to leave the one place he had ever felt at home. He bit his lip in deep thoughts. He had been thinking about the future a lot lately, about not joining the Aurors. He was tired of chasing after bad guys, he wanted to live his life, he wanted to stay here.

 

 

He grinned. He would speak to the Headmistress later.

 

 

And then he felt eyes on him and turned to see who was staring and met grey orbs. His heart began racing away at the intensity. They were not disgusted with him; they were not questioning his actions for the past couple of days. They were _hungry_. Harry didn´t know why the blonde had suddenly changed his mind, and he didn´t care.

 

 

Malfoy – Draco – was staring at him like he wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless. Harry smiled and bit his lip in what he hoped would be a flirtingly way and got up from his seat. It must have worked like a charm, because Draco´s eyes widened as if he knew what Harry was planning to do.

 

 

Harry made a show out of making his movements to crawl over the bench and to stand up straight, slow, so Draco would have time to move and leave.

 

 

The blonde didn´t.

 

 

But Harry _did_ notice his usually perfect Malfoy mask crumbling slowly. He was looking around to see if someone had noticed that Harry was walking towards the Slytherin table. And him.

 

 

Most had already left dinner, but Harry´s Gryffindor friends had stayed behind in deep conversation, and Draco was sitting next to Nott now amongst third year Slytherins. “You´re in my spot.” Harry told a dark-haired boy next to Draco who had stopped eating and was now gaping up at him.

 

 

“You´re not a Slytherin.” He bravely stated.

 

 

“No, but Draco is.” Harry countered, like that made sense at all. “And I want to sit next to him.” He raised a brow, challenging the younger male, who didn´t dare not move. When the seat was available he sat down and smiled around the table, because all eyes were on him. “Thanks.”

 

 

Harry reached out for Draco´s cup and took a swig of juice and placed the cup back down onto the table. He could feel the tension around him. He knew why. Nobody were to touch Malfoy´s things without permission. And he did, Harry Potter, and a Gryffindor at that. And now everyone was waiting for Malfoy to blow up and tell him off. Harry felt his own friends´ eyes boring into him but ignored them, they were still sitting back and letting him do his own thing. When Harry used his fingers to take one of Draco´s potatoes and put it into his own mouth several Slytherins actually gasped. Nott was downright staring as if frozen.

 

 

Draco went back to eating as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Harry watched Draco raise his fork with beef to his mouth and halfway there Harry reached out and with his right hand guided it into his own mouth instead. To Draco´s credit he didn´t drop the fork. “Is this your way of telling me I´m fat?” _He didn´t call me Potter._ “Because to my knowledge they serve the same kind of food at each table, and there must be a good reason for you to be eating mine.” He drawled in his best Malfoy ways.

 

 

Harry swallowed and grinned. “I was not finished eating before coming here. Besides –“ Harry reached out for another potato but this time Draco swatted his hand away and stabbed the piece with his fork instead. Harry took Draco´s hand and guided it to his mouth, knowing there was no way that the blonde would feed him himself. “I was testing something.”

 

 

Draco refilled his plate, thinking he would need it if he was to have something to eat too. It hadn´t occurred to him yet that the entire room was watching them, even the professors. Draco took a bite of beef when Harry spoke again. “Not only am I the only one to be alive after Voldemort tried to kill me, but now, I can proudly say, that I´m the only one to have lived through touching Draco Malfoy´s food with my fingers.”

 

 

Draco swallowed and took his cup to drink so he wouldn´t choke. “Fascinating.” Was all he could muster up.

 

 

Harry leaned closer after sitting sideways across the bench. “Yeah, and I know something else too.”

 

 

“That your manners resemble that of a mountain troll?” That earned several sniggers and laughs around the room, but Harry laughed too.

 

 

He placed his elbow onto the table then and Draco _had_ to put down his utensils too to glare at him. Everyone else would have cowered from said glare, but Harry reached out with his other hand and let it wander across Draco´s shoulder. “That you love me.”

 

 

Nott was choking on his food and a third year was patting his back. Some other Slytherins coughed out their drinks and more than one of them gasped again. Draco, however, being a Malfoy and all, was used to scandalized behaviors and acting, plus he had thankfully gotten used to Harry´s presence beside him over the last months, or else he too would have been in shock at the moment.

 

 

As it was, he managed to take a drink again and first after putting his cup down again answered. “You´re not going to let me finish me meal, are you?”

 

 

Nott having composed himself interfered. “ _That_ is your question? Potter just insulted you and you let him?”

 

 

Draco ignored him because Harry was speaking once more. “Of course I will, after.” Draco quirked his brow and asked the question he just knew he was going to regret asking.

 

 

“After what?”

 

 

Harry grinned, grabbed Draco´s face firmly and leaned in and kissed him.

 


	18. All In

Draco knew he should pull away from the kiss, no, he should _push_ Harry away from the kiss. Yet, when Harry´s tongue pushed against his own his breath hitched and he almost closed his eyes. He managed to bite Harry´s bottom lip, thinking that surely this would make the other stop. All it did was cause Harry to growl and lean closer.

 

 

Draco knew all eyes were on them, well, him at least to see his reaction. Yet, he was not at all that uncomfortable with this as he thought he would be. Being ravished in public by a male, that is.

 

 

Draco blinked as the kiss finally ended, thinking he would feel relieved. He didn´t.  But he couldn´t tell Potter – Harry - that now, could he.

 

 

So he did the Malfoy thing instead. He ignored it.

 

 

“Can I finish my dinner now?” Harry laughed, not even seeming the least bit concerned that Draco would react badly to the kiss. Draco huffed and quirked his brow.

 

 

Harry winked knowingly. “I have to talk to Ron about something anyway. Come find me after dinner, okay?”

 

 

“Fine.” When Draco managed to resume eating Nott was staring at him rudely, as if wanting to speak but not daring to. “Stop staring Nott and eat, this _is_ dinner after all.”

 

 

*

 

 

“That was some kiss, mate.” Ron stated what the rest of the Gryffindor friends were thinking. Harry grinned.

 

 

“You should try being on the receiving end of it then.” Ron paled while Seamus and Dean snickered. The girls had already left, but the boys wanted to stay behind in case Harry needed a spare wand or something. Gryffindor loyalty and all.

 

 

“Er, not sure how to put this mate, but you´re not exactly my type,” Dean and Seamus finally burst of laughing. Harry didn´t glance at Draco knowing the blonde would then assume they were laughing at him. Well, maybe they were, indirectly.

 

 

“Good to know. I´ve seen you nude, doesn´t do a thing for me.” Harry ducked as Ron reached out to swat his head and missed. “What, it´s okay for you to tell me I´m not your type, but if I do it I´m rude?”

 

 

“Got it in one.” Ron pushed his plate away from him. Harry flipped him the finger and Dean high fived Harry and grinned.

 

 

“So, is it true?” The dark skinned male asked.

 

 

“What is?” Harry wondered, when he also finished his dinner and wiped his chin with his hand.

 

 

“That Malfoy´s dick is tiny.” Ron interjected. Harry´s brow rose. “That´s the rumor going around. That that´s why Parkinson dumped him last year.”

 

 

“Parkinson is a slut, who sleeps around. And no, it´s not true.” Harry simply said.

 

 

“Well?” Seamus pressed. And Harry knew what the Irish was asking him.

 

 

“Average is about 5,5-6 inches, yeah?” The three boys nodded at Harry, while listening closely. Dick sizes was always the best way to torment others if they were lacking. “I´d say 8 or so.”

 

 

Ron whined, he was so hoping the Slytherin Prince was tiny. It hardly seemed fair that Malfoy would get it all. “So I´m guessing he hasn´t seen yours yet?” Dean teased Harry.

 

 

“Bugger off.” Harry said and grinned.

 

 

“Come on Har´, Your snake is larger, surely Malfoy would be upset ´bout ya´ outdoing ´im agai´. Seamus laughed.

 

 

“Bah, that´s stupid and you know it. He would love it. Besides I´m not that big.”

 

 

“Biggest in our dorm.” Dean teased. “Don´t you remember that night we were pissed on beer and measured our dicks.”

 

 

“Oi, don´t say that out loud!” Ron hissed.

 

 

The boys laughed. “Come off it, every guy does that.” Dean stated. “7,5, 7,5”, he pointed at Seamus and Ron, “8,” he named himself, “8,5,” Neville blushed, and “9,” which was Harry.

 

 

“I should find me a Lion then it would seem,” somebody said and they all jerked their heads to find Malfoy and Goyle standing there grinning. Goyle leaned closer to speak again. “And his prick is 8,4, by the way.” Malfoy hit Goyle over the head and everyone laughed.

 

 

“If you want a smaller one, ask Nott.” Goyle snickered at Malfoy´s comment.

 

 

“Are you really dating?” Dean was brave enough to ask. Nobody said anything at first, but finally Malfoy spoke up.

 

 

“Not until your _King_ here asks me out properly.”

 

 

“Oh, I´ve been wanting to ask you to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I just forgot again.” Harry said and grinned up at Draco.

 

 

“You´d forget your head if it wasn´t attached to your body. I´ve already made plans to go with Greg at ten, you can tag along if you´d like.” Draco stared at Harry´s group of male friends. “And your cubs.” He knew he had shocked everyone at the table by inviting a bunch of Gryffindors to hang out, and that´s why he had already turned and left before they could answer him.

 

 

“Potter´s making you soft Dray,” Greg snickered when they were out of the Great Hall.

 

 

“I know, he´s bloody annoying.” The blonde confessed.

 


	19. And The Winner Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading alone - sometime, there will be an Epilogue to this.  
> Until then, consider this the last chapter.  
> Feel free to check out my other stuff too.
> 
> See you out there!

“Draco!” Harry called after the blonde, but the Slytherin kept on walking away from him outside by the Black Lake, where he had been pacing -- now making an effort of ignoring the Gryffindor. He was still angry with the dark-haired male. Draco did not take it well when being ignored, even worse when being ridiculed. And Harry had done both yesterday when he had stood Draco up at Hogsmeade.

 

 

 

Harry cast a spell and Draco froze in mid-step now seething with anger that was no longer suppressed and dignified as any Malfoy might would have managed. Instead, Draco started yelling and to his own horror, cursing. “Let me the fuck go Potter you bloody –“ Harry grabbed Draco´s face between his hands and crushed their lips together in a toe-curling kiss, that infinitely shut the blonde male up.

 

 

 

Or it would have been if Draco could feel his toes!

 

 

 

“I´m sorry,” Harry panted when they parted staring into the grey eyes he had come to love. Draco was still unable to move his legs. “There was… something came up…”

 

 

 

Draco sneered. “Remove the spell so I can curse your arse Potter.”

 

 

 

Harry bit his lip like always when he was thinking over what to say next. “I had… there was a…” Draco watched the Gryffindor pull his own hair, clearly agitated.

 

 

 

When Harry looked up again and swallowed Draco listened to the words because this had better be damn good. “I was stuck.”

 

 

 

Draco waited for the other to go on but when he didn’t he asked the obvious question. “Stuck with what?” Harry was back to biting his lip and this time he blushed too.

 

 

 

“It was a spell that went wrong. McGonagall found me. I thought I´d die of shame too. God, it was awful!” He turned away when speaking the next words. “Will you let me finish and not curse me if I let you go?” He had his head bowed. _This is good then._ Draco thought

“Fine.” Draco could be calm if needed, and right now he needed the best damn excuse Potter – Harry had to offer, because yesterday he had felt his heart being torn out of his chest when thinking it had all been a _game_ to Harry. First, having Harry seduce him and then making him, the Ice Prince actually fall for him, and then dump him.

 

 

 

_Please let it be good._

 

 

 

Draco was released and tried not to fall flat on his arse or face, when his body suddenly moved from its frozen position. Luckily he succeeded and waited. Harry´s head was still bowed in shame. “Well?” Draco demanded.

 

 

 

Harry sighed. “Please know, that I _am_ sorry for not showing up. I would have had I been able to.” He turned around to face Draco. “I love spending time with you, I want to get to know the real you, behind the mask of indifference you put up. I love your body, and you, and I know that it doesn´t make any sense that I love you when I don´t know you that well yet, but …” He trailed off. _That makes two of us Harry._

 

 

 

Draco took a step closer to Harry to show him that he was not that angry right now. Hoping that Harry would go on from this rambling fit. The Gryffindor swallowed again. “The other guys were at breakfast and would go on from there to Hogsmeade like always, well… anyway, they were out of the tower, and I didn´t want to join them because... I woke up from this dream… about you.”

 

 

 

“Yes?” Draco was flattered, but also curious as to where this was leading.

 

 

 

“You´re so hot.” Harry blurted out, as if that would explain everything.

 

 

 

Draco´s brow rose. “I know.” The signature smirk in place. He was rewarded with a nervous laugh.

 

 

 

“I was horny, so I locked the bed curtains so nobody could find me until I would emerge.” Draco nodded. “I tried wanking but it didn´t do the trick. So I… well, I read this spell from a magazine before, where you could charm your wand to…”

 

 

 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Until it finally dawned on him what Harry was trying to say. “You mean you used your wand to…?” He couldn´t finish that line.

 

 

 

“To pretend you were fucking me.” The other finished for him. “And somehow, the spell went haywire, ´cos I was unable to move my legs and arms and the wand was stuck halfway…”

 

 

 

“Oh my god.” Draco´s eyes widened. Then he cursed. “Shite, McGonagall, did she…”

 

 

 

“There is line one can speak if you are in need of her help in our Tower, and I _so_ didn´t want to, because I mean… but nobody else was back yet, and I had to use the loo so bad. I think an hour passed before I finally caved.” Draco laughed.

 

 

 

It was something Harry had dreaded their entire days at school but now, somehow, hearing Draco laughing genuinely…

 

 

 

In less than three seconds Harry´s dick was hard.

 

 

 

Not because Harry had some weird fetish to be ridiculed. Not because he was turned on by laughter, that would just be strange.

 

 

 

His boyfriend was letting his mask fall in public.

 

 

 

It didn´t matter to Harry that nobody else was there. All that mattered was that Draco Malfoy was giving part of _him_ to Harry.

 

 

 

“You love me,” Harry said aloud and Draco stopped himself and stared at the other with his mouth slightly gaping. Harry closed the distance between them. “I hoped that in time you would, but you do, don´t you?” Harry traced Draco´s jaw, his own eyes shining when gazing into the greyish orbs. “This is the first time I have ever seen or heard you acting like you´re not ashamed of being human. Of having human emotions. Of showing them.”

 

 

 

“I was only laughing.” Draco stated, as if Harry had lost his mind in a blink of a second.

 

 

 

“Yes, exactly.” Harry cupped Draco´s face, “And when was the last time you did that genuinely around someone you didn´t love?” Draco´s air was suddenly pulled from his lungs momentarily, then he remembered how to breathe again.

 

 

 

Draco knew Harry was right. The only ones that had ever witnessed a Draco Malfoy laugh, not forced or pretended, were his parents, Greg, Blaise and now Harry.

 

 

 

Draco had always been taught that he should not let everyone inside his heart, because those who appear there, were the ones that could cause you the greatest harm. Draco had many acquaintances, but very few close friends, and even fewer amongst them that he trusted, Greg and Blaise were the exceptions.

 

 

 

When had he let Harry in? Was it the first time the green-eyed male closed his lips around his erect cock? Or was it the time where Harry had the decency to personally return his wand after the war had ended, in an act of respect? Could it have been the moment his mother had told him that Harry had agreed to witness on their behalves to keep them free of prison?

 

 

 

Draco shook his head. He knew the moment without a doubt. It might have taken him this long to acknowledge it, but Harry has always fascinated the blonde.

 

 

 

It was the day Harry had refused to shake his hand and become his friend.

 

 

 

Draco had been hurt then. His pride had suffered immensely, which was the main reason the he had spent so much time afterwards name-calling Harry´s best friends. Draco was the one that was supposed to have been there beside Harry throughout those years.

 

 

 

Draco could swallow his pride now for the first time in his life. And he placed his own hand over Harry´s left one and smiled.

 

 

 

This was _better,_ because Harry was the one that had reached out to the Blonde instead. Regardless of Draco´s past with the Dark Lord, or his horrible attitude towards Harry´s loved ones for years, or his foul play whenever they would battle in classes or on the Quiddith grounds.

 

 

 

Harry loved Draco, and wanted to be his boyfriend for as long as Draco would have him, and eventually, if Draco would let Harry all the way in, he would finally have his friendship, with the Gryffindor he had been drawn towards since they were both eleven, too.

 

 

 

“ _Yes_ , I love you.” And this time Draco was the one that leaned in and kissed Harry possessively.

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
